


Kitty Kat

by Squeakyshroom



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Denial, Polygamy, Power Dynamics, Sex Potions, Spanking, kitten ears, strap ons, sub/dom dynamics, trans!Courtney Act, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/pseuds/Squeakyshroom
Summary: Shameless lesbian kitten smut ft. collars, toys, milk, bondage, and orgasm denial.OR: Trixie loves to share her Kitty Kat.(Originally a one shot but now gonna be part of a smutty series)





	1. Trixie/Katya/Violet- Let The Games Begin

Katya can’t concentrate during this meeting. The collar underneath her scarf is tight against her neck. Her ears twitch as she reaches under the fabric to stroke the black collar. She loves the way the dark leather rests against her pale skin, and the way Trixie’s eyes darken across the table from her.

“Katya, you alright?” Violet asks, knowingly. Katya only flushes and nods as Violet sympathetically squeezes her bare thigh

Katya bites her lip and pleadingly looks up at Trixie through her dark lashes. She needs release so badly, has been waiting all day, but judging by the firmness of Trixie’s lips, Katya’s going to have wait a little longer. What Katya wouldn’t do to sneak out from this boring ass meeting, slip into the bathroom, and touch herself over her panties, but she knows Trixie will punish her if she dares to cum.

“And what does everyone think of the proposal for Ru Industries…Katya?” Alaska turns from the presentation to her.

All eyes are on Katya now, and that’s when Trixie chooses to press the vibrate button. Katya’s turns red, squirming in her seat, as her panties get wetter and wetter. Fuck. She feels everyone looking at her, taking in her flushed face, smoky eyes, plush lips and blonde hair that falls over her big, bouncy breasts.  _Does everyone know?_  

“Uh, ah, I think it’s- it’s brilliant,” Katya squeaks, tightening her scarf around her neck. Her red sweater dress feels so restrictive right now. Violet snickers next to her, hand still resting on Katya’s upper thigh, because Violet’s in on her and Trixie’s little game.

“Are you feeling okay? You seem a little red, Miss. Zamo,” Alaska presses.

“She’s sick,” Trixie cuts, blonde ears mischievously twitching on her head. Trixie looks so beautiful in her black pencil skirt and pink blouse, Katya thinks as her toes helpessly curl in her high heels. 

“So sick,” Violet croons, slipping her hand up just a little bit higher. Biting back a whimper at the stimulation and public humiliation, Katya can only nod. Alaska raises an unimpressed brow and turns to Detox instead.

Trixie presses the vibrate button again, and Katya’s involuntarily squeezes her legs together. She feels like everyone knows what’s hiding beneath her scarf and skirt. Violet continues to massage Katya’s naked thigh. 

“You’re so cute when you’re desperate,” Violet leans in to whisper. “Trix Cat promised to send me a picture of you all tied up tonight.”

“Can’t you play your own games? Does Pearl just sleep in your bed?”

“No, she’s an ideal sex-kitten. I just like to have all sorts of fun, especially when you’re so fun to rile up,” Violet demurs, slipping her hands dangerously close to the red edge of Katya’s dress. Katya opens her mouth to reply, but Trixie presses the button again. Her toes curl in her high heels, and her black tail helplessly curls around her waist. Fuck, she’s not going to last any longer.

Katya shoots a pleading look at Trixie as she pushes Violet’s hand off her thigh, but her lover only shakes her head. This time it’s her phone that vibrates.

_No touching yourself, Kat -T_

_buttt V’s teasing me -K_

_Good. -T_

_aw, what if I make u cum twice???? -K_

_eat you out with my tongue just like u love? -K_

_Do you not understand no? That’s spelled N O. -T_

_Katya pouts and types: u’re EVIL._

_And you love it -T_

_You can't cum until you’re properly tied up on my bed. Until you’re bound and helpless. Only then are you allowed to relieve yourself. -T_

Being turned on during a meeting is the worst. It’s especially horrible when you’re seated next to Violet, who’s practically going into heat with the way she keeps pinching you. Or seated across from your lover, who has the power to vibrate your panties or your phone and bring you closer and closer to the edge. Or a table over from Alaska, who keeps glaring at your obvious, unprofessional squirming.

“If you don’t make it,” Violet questions, hand resting Katya’s thigh. “What happens to you?”

Katya's stomach tightens with arousal as she whispers, “Trix will take me over her knee.”

Courtney, a couple seats over, turns to them and raises her brow. Shit, did she overhear her? Judging by her gleaming eyes, she has. The thought that everyone knows how desperate Katya is only makes her _more_ desperate. What kind of viscous cycle?

“Oh? Sounds like a punishment you’d enjoy,” Violet purrs and slips her fingers under Katya’s dress, just millimeters away from her desire. Katya’s cat ears twitch at the torturous teasing. How much more could she take before she cums without Trixie’s permission? Katya knows only one way to get Violet to stop teasing her: satisfy her desires.

_can I shut V up via upper mouth to lower mouth CPR? -K_

Trixie subtly nods, watching them with half hooded eyes, and bites at her pen. There’s nothing Trixie likes more then letting Katya play with the other girls before she finishes her.

_V will snapchat me a video of you down on your knees -T_

_Like the good, little slut you are -T_

_But NO cumming -T_

_I’ll know -T_

Katya excuses herself to go to the bathroom, tugging at her scarf, as she brushes past Alaska. Her skin is so overheated that the subtle touch makes her burn up. The thought that her boss knows what Katya’s going to do in the stall only makes her flush harder.

Violet pushes her up into the stall and presses a kiss to her neck, like the bitch she is. Katya pushes her off, not because she doesn’t want it, but because she wants it too much. As she goes down to her knees, her tail happily curls around her torso. Katya looks up at Violet through her lashes and admires her sharp figure.

“Such a good kitten,” Violet says and pulls down Katya’s scarf to reveal her collar. “Love to please everyone don’t you? Love it when your slutty, little mouth gets used, huh?" 

Violet tugs at the collar and Katya can’t breathe. Oh, fuck. Her eyes grow heavy as Violet starts to pet her ears, fuck is she purring? The combination of the heavy leather around her neck and Violet’s light petting makes Katya’s lips part. 

Shit, she’s such a slut for this that it takes her a minute to notice the glint of a camera. Violet must be sending this to Trixie. Katya loves the idea that Trixie’s loaning her out, lending her to the other girls. She nuzzles into Violet’s hand, ears happily twitching.

“Sending this to Trixie and Pearl,” Violet assures her. “They’ll love the image of you down on your knees in this dirty, little stall. Ears perked. Cheeks flushed.”

Katya knows they have to get back, so she pushes up Violet’s black dress and nuzzles her panties. She loves the warmth of the other girl. Loves how Violet's still petting Katya's ears as Katya licks her through the black lace. Violet tastes different from Trixie, and Katya loves that she knows that.

She pushes down Violet’s panties, pleased to see that she’s smoothly shaved, and then licks her. Katya tail curls as she buries her face deeper between Violet’s thighs. Oh, god, then Trixie chooses that moment to vibrate her panties. Katya’s fingers sink down into Violet’s pale thighs, desperate to keep herself from spilling over the edge. It’s not easy with the way she’s licking Violet open and being pet at the same time.

“That’s a good, little kitty, but you need…” Violet pauses and then tugs sharply at Katya's ears. “To hurry.”

Moaning, Katya’s back arches at the pleasurable torture.

"Don't want Alaska to know you're the office whore, do you? What did you think she's do if she saw you down on your knees like this? Think she'd put you to good use too?"

Katya speeds up her pace, saliva dribbling down her chin, as she tries to hold Violet’s thighs for leverage. Katya can taste the sweetness of Violet’s orgasm, coming closer and closer. When she dares to look up, Violet's fingers are shaking around her phone. 

"F-fuck. Trixie, you must really have Katya on edge, huh? She always licks me harder when she needs it: needs a cock filling her up." 

Katya loves to be objetified like that. She loves when Violet records her and talks like Katya can't her. It makes her feel like she really is a helpless, little kitten, whose only job is to lick pussy. 

“Trixie, you sh-should feel Katya's tongue,” Violet gasps as she watches her through the lense of her camera. Katya can imagine how slutty she must look, down on her knees.

When Violet cums, she pulls sharply at Katya's ears. Her tail sticks straight up, erect, at the sudden pain. Still, Katya laps up Violet through her orgasm. She purrs as Violet pets her once more as a reward for her hard work and calls her a 'good kitten.' 

Katya redoes her scarf, splashes some water on her face and walks back into the meeting room. Violet, satisfied, leaves her alone, but Katya’s even more aroused by what just happened. Her ears are sore from the abuse, and her tail is twitching impatiently as she jiggles her knee. God, she’s never needed to cum so badly. She’s never been as wet as she is now. It almost feels like she’s going into heat with the way her stomach is twisting.

“You looked so good,” Trixie whispers as they walk out the conference room, resting her hand on her hip.

“Can we go home now?” Katya begs.

“No, we have to stop by the grocery store,” Trixie tsks at her. “Such an impatient kitten, aren’t you?”

Pouting, Katya nods and resigns herself to the bumpy car ride to the grocery store. Trixie doesn’t even need to torture her with the vibrating panties, not with the way the car is bump-bumping down the road. She looks down and realizes how see through her red dress is. Fuck, was everyone at the meeting able to see her nipples? See how hard they were? Katya bits her lip at the thought, reaching under her scarf to run her fingers over her collar.

They pick up milk from the store, and Katya already knows why. There’s a silver bowl in their apartment with her name on it, but she never drinks out of it unless they’re about to start one of their ‘scenes.’ Trixie winks at her as she swipes it through the self check out.

Katya's already purring, pressing grateful kisses to the nape of her Trix Cat’s neck. She loves how squishy and soft that Trixie is.

“You’re so affectionate when you’re riled up. Maybe I should make you wear these panties every day. Hm? What do you think?” Trixie teases as she leans back to kiss her on the lips and slips a hand under her scarf. Fuck, Trixie tastes like peppermints, and Katya can’t get enough of the minty flavour.

"I think you should be nicer to your pet,” Katya whispers as she slips her hand under Trixie’s blouse to rub against the curve of her tummy. For someone with such hard rules, Trixie’s so soft.

“We’re in public!”

“I thought you liked it when other people watched me, Trix?”

“One day that mouth’s going to get you in trouble,” Trixie shoots back, yanking at her collar, and kisses her once more. Katya can’t wait to get home and for the game to really begin.

Katya opens the car door and squeaks as Trixie vibrates her panties. She's bent over, and she can feel eyes on her backside. Oh god, the dress is riding up so everyone in the parking lot can see her wet panties. Trixie only smirks and gives her another peck. 

The car ride is unberable. Katya stomach twists, and she feels like she's the one going into heat. Her panties are soaked. Her dress is tight against her breasts and thick hips. Her tail sadly twitches. 

"Good kittens wait," Trixie says. 

Katya can't wait any longer. 

As soon as the door closes behind them, Katya’s down on her knees. It really is her favorite position. She squeezes her hands together, pushing up her breasts, and licks her lips. Her tails’s straight up in the air.

“So eager, aren't you?” Trixie taunts as she reaches down to pet her. “Wait for me to get dressed, kitten.”

Katya's hearts pounding as she waits to see what Trixie’s got planned.

She swallows when Trixie comes back out dressed in nothing but her heels, see through stockings, and a strap on. Katya’s mouth waters as Trixie bounces towards her. The combination of Trixie’s naked breasts and the strap on she’s wearing makes Katya whimper.  
Trixie’s hands are curled around the carton of milk.

“We’re going to try something different today,” Trixie explains. “Open up.”

Katya does as she’s told, eagerly parting her lips. Trixie uncaps the carton, tilts it back, and lets it drip drop down into Katya’s mouth. One drop. Two drop. Then a stream of milk is pouring into her.

Katya struggles to swallow, and most of it leaks down her chin and onto her dress. Katya’s two obedient to protest, but she sputters as it spills onto her already see through dress. She’s soaking wet, and, if her nipples weren’t showing before, it’s easy to see them now.

“Kitten like her milk?”

“Y-yes,” Katya pants, as the white liquid dribbles down her chin.

“Oh, looks like you’ve made a big mess. How about you strip down? Slowly,” Trixie demands, tapping her heels against the hardwood floors.

Katya wriggles out of her tight, tight dress, so she’s in her matching white panties and bra. Trixie’s watching her, hands crossed over her thick breasts, and waiting. Katya unsnaps her bra, and her breasts bounce out. Finally, she slips off her wet panties. Now, she’s completly naked except for her collar.

Trixie reaches down to mockingly pet her ears and then tugs on them. Her ears sre so sensitive and the pleasurable torure makes her body tremble.

“Come on, let’s get you strapped in. I think what you need: to get tied up,” Trixie purrs and snaps her fingers. “Follow me- on your hands and knees.”

Katya obediently goes on all fours, loving the way that Trixie’s taking control of everything. She follows after Trixie's bouncing toy cock. By the time she gets up onto the bed, Katya is aching to be filled up. 

She eagerly offers up her wrists, and Trixie ties them up, tight. Wearing nothing but her collar, Katya waits for whatever Trixie will give her. Her ass is up in the air, and she gasps when Trixie’s wet tongue runs down the curve of it. Another lick and then nothing but Trixie's hot breath. 

"Need something else, kitten?"

"Please," Katya moans and impatiently wriggles. So close. 

"Please what?" 

"Please fuck me." 

Katya's been waiting and waiting all day. She’s had to squeeze her thighs and stop herself from orgasming, but, finally, as Trixie’s strap-on cock rubs against the curve of her, Katya won’t have to wait any longer. The tip -just the tip!- of the cock presses inside her. Katya’s back arches, ears twitching, and tail rising up in the air.

“Shhh, come here, kitten,” Trixie says, ever so sweetly, as she pushes just the tip of it inside her wetness. Katya can feel tears gather up in the corners of her eyes at the sheer pleasure. Oh god, this is everything she’s wanted.

“A-ah, Tri-trixie,” she pants as Trixie sinks deep inside of her, bed squeaking, and grabs the edge of her collar. The toy cock is so big, stretching her open and filling her up.  

"Been waiting for this all day, haven’t you? Down on your knees for Violet, but I bet all you were thinking about is when I’d finally tie you up. Fuck you like you so desperately need.”

The words are so filthy. Fuck. Trixie’s fucking her so nice, pulling at her collar she slams the toy deep inside of her throbbing pussy. Her thighs are wet with dripping moisture. Katya arches her back into the pleasure; she's not going to last long.

“That’s it, kitten,” Trixie pants, pulls out and then pushes back in. “Can tell you're getting close. Been needing for me to fuck you all day, huh? Been dripping wet. Need my cock to fill your tight, little pussy." 

“Ah! F-fuck!"

"Shhhh, that's it."

"Tr-trixie."

"You can cum. Cum all over yourself," Trixie commands as she roughly yanks at Katya's soft tail. 

On command, Katya’s toes are curling and tears of pleasure wetting her cheeks. She cums as her back arches one last night with a helpless ‘Trixie.’

“Good?” Trixie asks as they collapse onto the bed together. 

“Purr-fect.”


	2. Katya/Alaska- The Boss's Orders

“Katya?”

A manicured hand curls around Katya’s bare shoulder. She shivers as the cold fingers sink into her heated skin. The warmth spreads down to her stomach, and she bites her lip as she swivels her chair around.

Alaska's breasts tower above her, and Katya has to strain her neck to see her scowling face.

“Yes, m’am?”

“What are you wearing?”

Katya flushes and looks down. Her own breasts are certainly on display in this tight, red tank top, and the pencil skirt it’s tucked into is even tighter, if that’s possible. Alaska’s eyes move down her curves. The judgement is palpable, and it makes Katya’s panties slick with anticipation.

“I’m wearing...clothes?”

The hand on her shoulder tightens: “Not enough.”

“I mean I have a blouse. Uhhh, had, I _had_ a blouse a minute ago. Give me a second I- I swear it was right here. So where did it go...?”

Twist and turn as she might, her cover up is nowhere to be found. Katya squirms in her stiff skirt as embarrassment curls in her stomach. Her ears twitch. Tail nervously flicks against her thick thighs. Out of the corner of her eye, Katya hears Violet snicker. _That bitch stole it!_

“Katya, come to my office,” Alaska orders with a snap of her fingers and a stern clack of her heels. It’s the same authoritative tone that Trixie uses with her during her scenes, and it makes Katya’s stomach twist even harder as she scrambles to obey.  She follows behind Alaska, trying to not to stare at her boss’s perfectly sculpted ass in that green dress. _Shitshitshit_. She’s staring.

Pearl snickers by the photocopier at Katya’s flushed face.

Trixie brushes past Katya and whispers, “Better be smart to stay outta trouble, Kitty Kat.”

Why does it sound like Trixie knows something Katya doesn’t? Even Courtney’s eyes feel hot against Katya’s ass as she meekly slinks into Alaska’s office. She must be imagining it.

_SLAM!_

“Do you know what you look like?” Alaska asks as she perches on her desk. She crosses her long legs and sternly clicks her nails against the glass desk. It’s a cloudy day, so the city skyline is a grey blur behind Alaska’s intimidating silhouette. Katya pulls at her tight skirt. She’s having trouble breathing as shame colors her face.

“I swear I had a sweater. It was just so humid and moist in there...”

“And did you file a report that the AC was broken? Or ask Head Administration for some fans?”

“Uh- uh, no. I didn’t. S-sorry.”

Alaska’s office is even hotter, especially with her busty boss looking at her like that. Those sharp eyes seem to strip away Katya’s skimpy clothes. Sweat drips down Katya’s chest. Sweat drips down Katya’s inner thighs. She’s sweaty and flushed and feeling rather restricted in her tight clothes.

“Sorry’s not enough,” Alaska demurs as she beckons Katya forward with one finger. A cautious step. Then Alaska’s hands are tugging on the straps of Katya’s halter top.

“I know these clothes are against regulation- it won’t happen again. I’ll be covered like a nun,” Katya babbles while Alaska tugs on her skimpy top, causing her breasts to bounce. Katya's close enough to her boss that she can smell her cherry lip gloss.

Now that they’re alone, Alaska's gaze is dark with something more than just anger. God, it feels like Alaska’s looking down right through the sheer fabric and down to her erect nipples. Or maybe right under her skirt to the wetness that hides beneath. Katya crosses her legs together and looks up at Alaska with bated breath. Is this really happening right now? 

“Oh, don’t play innocent,” Alaska purrs as she pushes off her desk, so she’s chest to chest with Katya. “I know you’ve become quite the office slut.”

Katya’s ears twitch, and her breath hitches under the accusation. Her tail protectively curls around her thigh. Katya’s spent months on months hoping that Alaska would notice, but now she’s struck speechless. One warm hand slides down to grope her ass while the other rests at her waist, and Katya stiffens at the touch, even though she loves how those fingers massage her.

Alaska snickers darkly into her ear: “That’s right. I’ve overheard the girls talking about how easily you go down to your knees. I’ve seen how you sneak into the bathroom with them in the middle of meetings. _And_ how you come out on unsteady legs, like you’ve cum all over your panties.”

“Ah- Alaska,” Katya moans as the hand squeezes her ass again. “I have to ask Trixie for permission.”

“ _Shhh_ , she already agreed when I asked her about it by the water cooler. Begged me to discipline you actually. Told me you were desperate to be bent over my desk and punished like the naughty kitten you are. Isn’t that sad?”

Before Katya can say anything, Alaska pushes Katya back onto the desk. Alaska’s big breasts are pressed up to Katya’s slightly smaller pair. Then Alaska’s warmly chukles as she rubs her hand up Katya's inner thigh. Katya's throbbing wet in her panties and the moisture increases as Alaska’s fingers make their way under her skirt. _Oh_! Her tail clenches and unclenches in anticipation as Alaska's hand hovers right above her panties. Katya’s shaking so bad she feels like she’s going into heat.

“Shhh, let’s see how wet you are,” Alaska’s deep voice soothes her.

Katya's helpless to do anything but spread her legs: “Y-yes please.”

Alaska hums as she rubs her knuckles against Katya’s panties, careful not to let her claw-like nails scrape her. To have her boss touching her under her skirt? It’s beyond a wet dream. Katya’s pussy clenches, desperate to be penetrated, and she might cum right there and then from the soft touch.

“You’re so turned on, kitten,” Alaska whisper-mocks against her heated skin, and Katya’s whole body is shaking with lust. It feels like she might burst out of these tight clothes at any second.

“You should punish me."

"Oh...should I?"

"Or what kind of boss are you?" Katya goads.

Alaska roughly turns her around, and Katya braces herself onto her forearms. Oh, her ass is now raised up in the air behind her; this is such a vulnerable position. The hair on the back of her neck prickles as Alaska’s lips brush it. Katya mewls in surprise. She loves the way that she's helpeless to do anything but submit to Alaska's power, and the helplessness turns her on almost more than the weight of Alaska's breasts against her back. 

“Is this what you need? Need someone to put you into your place after acting like such a little slut around the office? You were a naughty kitten, and now it’s time for your punishment, isn't that right?”

“Yes. Oh god, _yes_ ,” Katya purrs and dares to shake her ass to tempt Alaska. The dirty words combined with the submissive position have moisture accumulating between her thighs. She’s throbbing as Alaska darkly chuckles against her. Katya feels the warm vibrations deep in her gut like a punch of arousal, and Katya would finger herself to the cruel sound. Ugh, why is Katya the way she is?

“Clearly, you need it,” Alaska lowly agrees and gives her ass a gentle love tap. It’s not a real smack, but the hint of the pain to come makes Katya bite her lip and squirm.

“Clearly.”

But then Alaska pushes Katya all the way down, so her flushed face is pressed against the cool table top. Katya hopes her red lipstick doesn’t stain the glass.

She- oh! All rational thoughts disappear when Alaska pushes up her tight skirt, exposing Katya’s pathetically wet pink panties. Of course today is the day that she wore the world’s most childish pair; it has purple paw prints. Alaska snickers as she once more runs her knuckles down Katya’s greedy pussy.

“Eager, aren’t you?”

Katya’s ears twitch, and her tail is up in the air. She’s used to Trixie fucking her when she’s in this position, so Katya can almost feel the phantom cock sliding inside her wetness. Ah, Katya rubs her hard nipples against the cold glass as Alaska continues to stimulate her. She must look like such a slut with her red lips fogging up the glass, and her naked ass in the air, waiting for punishment. She wishes Alaska would fill her up and spank her and-

“Wait,” Katya pants and leans up. “Is the door locked?”

Alaska snickers: “Why? Want someone to walk in while you’re in this humiliating position?”

The image makes Katya keen, back arching like the excitable kitten she is. Still she’s nervous at being caught with her boss by someone from Head Administration. 

“Is it locked?”

“Shhh, relax. It automatically locks, but I’ll go check,” Alaska promises as she takes a step back to make sure it’s shut. Katya moans at the loss of contact.

Then Alaska’s heels are clicking back. Katya squirms under the hot gaze. Should she beg? Should she stay still? What does Alaska want?

As if reading her mind, Alaska says firmly, “Don’t make a sound, kitten. Need you to take your punishment like the good slut you’ve become.”

_SMACK!_

The humiliation and pain almost manages to surpass the pleasure. She’s not sure if her ass or pussy aches more. Her tail angrily flicks as tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. Then there’s a ‘snap’ and Katya realizes Alaska is taking a photo of the burning red hand print on her ass.

“That’s a pretty 'thank you' picture for Trixie. She’s so lucky to have this beautiful ass under her, to abuse and use whenever she wants to. Hm, no...that's not right...."

"Wha'?"

"It needs more color-”

_SMACK!_

Katya’s back arches, and she involuntarily squirts all over her panties. She’s never cum so suddenly and violently that it knocks the breath out of her lungs. Alaska soothingly pets her back as the orgasm shakes through Katya's overheated body. A drop of cum drips down her inner thigh like a bead of sweat. The sensation makes her bite her lip. Alaska's still rubbing her back and whisphering against her neck- 

“Aw, did you cum all over your pretty, paw-print panties? Shhh, that’s an even _better_ picture to send to Trixie. Bet she’ll laugh at the sight of you bent over my desk like a common slut. You’re so red. Both of your cheeks now. And your panties are ruined. God, you look perfectly punished, Katya, don’t you think?”

Katya knows Trixie will punish her later tonight for cumming without her, but the thought only makes her knees buckle. God, she can’t wait. Instead of telling Alaska that, Katya pants-

“I think I shouldn’t be the only one here who gets to cum.”

Alaska nods as she goes over to sit on her big, black office chair. She looks so powerful with the sun behind her head like a crown. Katya's imagined kneeling under Alaska before, but she’d never thought it would be a reality.

“Come here, Kitty Kat.”

Katya trips over herself as she shucks off her tight skirt and ruined panties onto Alaska’s laptop. With nothing but her tight, red halter top and high heels, Katya gets down onto her knees. She can’t even imagine how sinful she must look with her still red ass on display. Katya, like the office slut she is, makes a show out of it. She slowly crawls, breasts bouncing, until she’s kneeling under Alaska’s desk. There's glass on top but metal behind, so no one can her wagging tail.

She looks up at Alaska with red parted lips, perky ears, and glazed eyes.

“That’s a good kitten,” Alaska praises. Katya purrs as Alaska reaches down to leisurely pet her like- like she owns her. She kind of wishes that she was wearing the collar Trixie gave her, so Alaska could know who she really belonged to. Though she’d just cum, Katya can feel the warmth pooling in her stomach as she’s pet like some common house slave. From this angle, Katya can see Alaska’s own wet panties, and she wants to taste her.

“Can I?”

Alaska smirks down at her and just pets her: “Can you what?”

“Can I taste you?”

Alaka just shimmies off her panties, until they hang off her red bottom heels, pulls up her green skirt, and then slowly spreads her legs: “Get to work.”

“Yes, m’am.”

Katya bites her red lip at the sight. Alaska’s muff is shaved except for a small triangle, and she wants to get her mouth all over her boss. She can feel Alaska’s warm arousal as she buries her head between Alaska’s strong thighs. Katya could die happy in this position. Alaska gives her an encouraging pet, perhaps mistaking Katya’s silent pussy-worship as nerves.

“Ah, Katya, that feels so nice- ah, yes, just like that,” Alaska low voice rumbles above Katya as she starts to lick her slow and gentle. Alaska pets her blonde head and occasionally tugs on her ears. Alaska tastes sweeter than Katya expected, and the flavor on her rough tongue goes straight to the pit of her stomach. The shot of arousal makes Katya squirm with discomfort. How is just eating Alaska out turning her on this much? It might have to do with the fact that she’s almost completely naked while Alaska is still clothed. Or maybe it’s the fact that this is her boss’s pussy that she’s sweetly licking.

“Mh, that’s a good pussy cat.”

The low words make Katya’s clit throb, and her toes curl in her heels. One hand is gripping Alaska’s thigh but Katya allows the other one to dip between her own thighs to leisurely rub her outter lips. She's already cum once, so she doesn't want to cum twice without Trixie's permission. It feels wrong. 

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

“Ah, j-just a second,” Alaska says and pushes Katya’s face back.

Katya pouts and sadly nuzzles Alaska’s hand.

“It’s urgent!”

“Be right there, Courtney!”

Alaska curses under her breathe as she tosses Katya’s skirt and panties under the desk; they land besides her. Katya, still hunched over, watches Alaska's legs disappear from her view. The idea of Courtney AKA the most proper lady in the office catching Katya in the act only makes her wetter. Katya bites her fingers to stop herself from slipping them inside herself. 

“Are you okay? You look a bit flushed-”

“I’m fine. What do you need?” Alaska snaps as she sits back down at her desk.

They start to talk business. Alaska’s got her legs crossed, so Katya can’t eat her out. Ugh, Katya has to swallow an impatient whimper. Instead, she distracts herself by licking Alaska’s open palm and silently snickering when Alaska’s voice goes up in pitch. Alaska doesn’t stop her, so Katya continues to lick the length of Alaska's curling fingers. Her eyes flutter as she imagines that it’s one of Trixie’s toys instead. Courtney’s voice is a distant buzzing.

When she opens her eyes, Katya’s greeted with the sight of Alaska’s uncrossed legs. Katya eagerly pushes Alaska’s hand away, pulls the swivel chair closer, and then pushes her face back. Alaska can’t stop her without drawing attention to what’s happening, but Alaska does pull sharply at Katya’s ear.  _Too hard!_

Still Katya keeps her lips firmly clamped down around her boss’s gash. The pain of Alaska pulling on her ears combined with the fear of getting caught only turns Katya on more. She wants to finger herself so fucking badly it aches, but Katya won't let herself. 

When Katya licks a long stripe of Alaska’s bare pussy, those thick thighs clamp down around her face. It’s so tight and hot down here Katya can’t breathe. Her treacherous tail brushes against her wet pussy and it sends an involuntarily shiver down her spine. 

“Uh, m’am? Are you okay? I know the AC isn’t working, but you look really red-”

Katya imagines what Alaska’s face looks like right now. How embarrassed she must feel. Hah, this is payback for the earlier humiliation. 

“I’m fine! So fine. Can you- can you give me a minute alone?”

Katya’s ears perk up at the footsteps. They stop. She gives a couple kitten licks. Alaska shivers and her heels jab down onto Katya’s back in punishment. _Fuck yes._  She’s dripping wet at Alaska’s desperation, but she won't let herself slip her fingers inside herself. Still, the pain of Alaska's heels digging into her back might push her over the edge. 

“Are you sure? You need me to get you a water bottle from the vending machine or...?”

“Courtney! Please,” Alaska snaps as Katya gives a cruel lick. "Oh, god, please."

_SLAM!_

It’s too much, and Alaska’s thighs tighten even more as she cums with a pathetic moan. Katya licks her through it, taking pleasure in every whimper she elicits from her boss. It's too much. The combination of humiliation and oxygen deprivation has Katya once more squirting all over herself. The second orgasm hits her harder than the first.

Katya pulls back to rest her face on Alaska’s lap and pant.

Her boss pets her.

“ _Shhh_ , Katya, that was so good. Trixie has trained you so well.”

The words make her squeeze her eyes shut as she feels the cum drip down her naked thighs.

“Oh, no. She, uh, she trained me not to cum without her permission.”

Alaska smirks down at her: “So I guess you’re going to get punished again tonight?”

Katya’s, still coming down from the high of her orgasm, tightens once more at the thought.  _Yes, please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/leave Kudo below if you're enjoying this shameless Katlaska!
> 
> P3 is cumming out tomorrow night. What do you think Trixie has planned?


	3. Katya/Courtney/Willam- Caught In The Act

Katya throws away her ruined panties, careful to bury the paw-printed embarrassment deep under the paper shavings. She tries to look casual as she slinks out of Alaska’s office.

Then she bumps straight into Courtney, who looks up at her with wide eyes and red cheeks.

“But how did you...? I was just in there and no one was- was-”

Katya gives the blushing Australian a wink. Maybe she should be more embarrassed to be caught walking out of her boss’s office without her panties, but, somehow, she feels much more free without the restrictive garment between her legs. The sight of Courtney’s shocked face makes her grin as she heads to her cubicle.

_Bathroom, Kitty Kat -T_

_Now -T_

Katya walks past her cubicle to the bathroom.

Violet winks at her, and Katya wonders if she saw the pictures of Katya’s ruined ass that Alaska sent Trixie. She hopes so.

Trixie’s leaning against the sink, watching her with half hooded eyes. She looks like sex with her thick thighs bulging out of her nylon stockings and belly pushing against her bubblegum pink dress. Because the AC’s broken, Trixie has lost her modest jacket, so Katya has a full view of her impressive cleavage. Her breasts look they’re going to come spilling out at any second from that itty-bitty dress. Katya leans in and presses a kiss to her girlfriend slash owner's lips and rubs her fingers over Trixie’s soft, soft belly. 

“You’ve been a naughty girl cumming after Alaska spanked you.”

“Twice,” Katya corrects, tail eagerly flicking back and forth.

“ _Twice_ , huh? You’re lucky I already decided on a punishment for you...”

Katya’s stomach twists with arousal as Trixie gropes her ass through her pencil skirt. There’s nothing better or more creative than Trixie’s punishments. She nuzzles into Trixie’s breasts, waiting to hear what it is.

“You and I both know that Courtney’s annoyingly prude-ish when she’s at the office, right?"

"Right..."

"I mean I don't blame here. She's probably the only trans girl here. But I also know she’s got a big fat crush on Willam and just needs to get over herself. So I’mma need you to go over to her cubicle and rile her up until Willam gets jealous.”

“What if she wants to fuck?” Katya purrs.

“Even better.”

“What if Willam fucks me up?”

“That’s why it’s a punishment,” Trixie crones and slips her fingers under Katya’s pencil skirt to squeeze her bare ass. Katya’s excited at the feeling of her girlfriend’s fingers sinking down into her tight cheeks. She pleadingly mewls against Trixie, hoping for more affection.

But Trixie pulls away after one last greedy squeeze. Katya’s already wet at the slight stimulation. The door opens, and Willam greets them with an eyeroll. She doesn’t care much for their games. _Willam’s gonna care soon enough..._

Katya leaves with arousal twisting in the pit of her stomach. Maybe it’s the broken AC, but she’s feeling overheated in these tight clothes. At least she no longer has panties on, so the moisture’s free to rub between her inner thighs.

“Oh, hey, Courtney,” Katya purrs as she leans against the entrance of her cubicle. She knows what she must look like in her itty-bitty tube top, which shows off her toned tummy, and the tighter black skirt that shows off her thick hips. Courtney flushes and looks away from her.

“Do you need something, Katya?”

The blonde is so naturally feminine that it had taken Katya a while to realize she was trans. It wasn’t until she’d noticed that Courtney always took the elevator to go to the gender neutral bathroom on the fifth floor that she’d asked. Katya liked girls; it didn’t matter if they had a pussy or cock between their legs. The orgasm was brilliant either way.

“Aren’t you hot in all of that, Court? Alaska told me in her office that she’d rather I violate dress code than overheat. I know full humans have an easier time regulating body temperature than kittens do, but I think you look rather hot.”

Courtney’s in a flowy pink skirt paired with a modest white blouse. She shrugs and types faster, fingers flying over the keys.

“Come on. I bet you have an undershirt on. Just a couple buttons.”

Katya licks her lips as she leans down, exposing more of her cleavage. It’s modest compared to Alaska’s or Trixie’s overspiling breasts, but she knows that it’s effective when Courtney’s blush darkens and her fingers miss a key. Leaning over like this, Katya’s ass is exposed behind her. Willam will have a clear view of Kata’s wet pussy when she comes back to her cubicle. Until then, Katya’s got free range to shamelessly flirt.

“I am pretty hot,” Courtney agrees and undoes her blouse to expose her modest, perky breasts, which are squeezed into a tight, white undershirt. Katya bites her lip to keep from smirking.

She pushes a cup of pens off Courtney’s desk: “Oops.”

Then Katya is down onto her knees, tail wagging, and she “accidentally” brushes her hand against Courtney’s lap. Katya pulls away but not before she feels Courtney’s cock twitch under the pink fabric. Oh, it’s a flowy skirt, but it’s also thinner than paper. As soon as Courtney gets an erection, everyone will be able to see the outline of her cock.

Then Katya’s sitting on Courtney’s lap under the guise of “rearranging her pens.” Courtney must know it’s a flimsy excuse. Still, the trans girls doesn’t push Katya off of her. Katya does smirk this time as she rocks back onto Courtney’s lap.

“Oh...did I drop a pen under your skirt?” Katya teases. “Because I feel something hard under there.”

Courtney squeaks and grabs Katya’s hips as if to still them. Still, the feeling of those soft hands wrapped around Katya’s waist only pushes her forward. Her ears happily twitch as she grinds down onto Courtney’s erection. It’s semi hard already from the stimulation.

“K-katya, god! That feels so nice, but we shouldn’t do it here,” Courtney protests. “Let’s go to the bathroom?”

Just as she squeaks out the words, Willam comes back into view. The dirty blonde glares at them from behind her glasses. Katya tauntingly tilts her head as if to say _see something you like?_ As a general rule, it’s a bad idea to fuck with William. Katya’s heart is pounding hard as she slides back against Courtney’s stiff cock. Willam looks like she wants to strangle Katya. Ah, the thought of getting choked out only makes Katya wetter. What she wouldn’t give to have Willam’s strong fingers around her throat while Courtney’s cock is inside of her.

“Oh no,” Willam snaps, orange ears and tail bristling. “Don’t let me stop your fun, Courtney. If you’re gonna put on a slutty show, put it on here in the open. Maybe pull up that skirt so everyone can see.”

Courtney doesn’t say anything, but Willam’s cruel words have her stiffening against Katya’s backside. It’s such sweet torture to be caught between the palpable sexual tension. It makes her remember how she and Trixie used to be before they were official.

Katya turns around and rucks up Courtney’s skirt. Her cock’s straining against the lacy prision that is her panties. Precum has already wet the fabric. Katya’s stomach tightens at the sight, and she’d love to have Courtney inside of her.

But Courtney, regaining mobility, pushes Katya off her: “N-not here!”

Katya looks between Courtney and Willam and nods her head towards the bathroom. Silently, the two ladies follow her to the Ladies Room. This might be the first time that Courtney’s stepped foot in here, judging by the way she pauses at the doorway. Willam roughly pushes Courtney inside.

Oh fuck, the sexual tension is thick. Thicker than Courtney’s cock.

“How do you want me?” Katya asks, rucking up her skirts to show off her naked pussy below. She’s always been such an exhibitionist. The flush on Courtney’s face is worth the humiliation of standing in the middle of the bathroom -where anyone can walk in!- with no panties on.

“Lean over the toilet,” Willam snaps, voice an angry sneer. “Since you want to act like a cocky piece of shit around the office.”

If it wasn’t the authoritative look in Willam’s eyes, Katya might have laughed at that. Instead, she enters the stall and obediently braces herself against the closed toilet seat. Her skirt’s still pushed up, so they both can see her abused cheeks.

“I-is that what Alaska did to you?” Courtney hiccups. Her fingertips is soft as it strokes Katya’s naked ass. How much of Alaska’s red hand prints are still visible? Katya wants it rougher, wants Courtney to take her hard over the toilet. Unfortunatly, she’s forced to take what she can get.

_SLAM!_

Willam closes the stall door behind them and growls: “Are we fucking here or making love, cunts?”

The harsh words make Katya eagerly throb as she widens her legs. Since Alaska first stroked her with her knuckles, she’s been desperate to be filled up. Katya doesn’t even care if Courtney cums inside her without a condom. She wants to feel the cum filling her up until she's big and bloated, wants to feel it leaking out of her while she sits at her cubicle afterwards.

There’s a rustle of skirts and a smack of lips. Oh god, are those two really making out behind her while she waits? Katya whimpers, impatiently shaking her ass as she waits to be filled.

_SMACK!_

Willam’s hands are even harder than Alaska’s. The sudden pain makes Katya yelp, tail sticking up straight in the air. Her stomach twist at the unexpected punishment.

“Wait your turn, skank,” Willam spits. No, literally spits! The wet saliva drips down Katya’s red, throbbing cheeks. Katya feels tears of pleasure and pain wetting her eyes as she struggles not to once more wiggle her ass in the air.

More kissing sounds. Katya’s ears perk up as she recognizes Courtney’s whimper. Then -finally!- there’s a thick cockhead; it easily pushes open Katya’s lower lips.

She moans as the tip enters her. Willam’s rough hands pull at her hair and kitten ears. Katya only moans at the pleasurable abuse. She can feel Courtney's precum squirting inside her as the trans girl slides deeper in.

“Oh god, Katya. You’re so- so-”

Her words are cut off by the sloppy, wet sound of kissing. Willam and Courtney are making out while Courtney’s cock is pushing inside Katya, filling her up. That thought only makes Katya more aroused. But then again...what doesn’t arouse her? She loves being hit and spit on. Loves being fucked by anyone and everyone. Alaska was right; Katya is the office slut.

Katya’s lips form an obscene ‘O’ as Courtney goes still while inside of her. More! Katya squeezes herself around Courtney’s cock, trying to urge her to move.

“Please,” Katya begs, and Willam  _SMACKS_ her other cheek in response.

Finally, Courtney starts to rock her hips. All Katya wants is to have that cock rammed in and out of her, but she’s forced to accept this slow -painfully slow!- tempo. Katya bites back a moan as she rests her cheek against the toilet seat. Her pussy throbs at this maddeningly slow pace. Sparks of pleasure cause Katya’s toes to helplessly curl as Courtney pulls out....kisses Willam...then slowly pushes back in.

Katya feels like she’s being used like some sort of fuck toy, and honestly? It’s amazing. There's the thoughtless drag of Courtney’s cock inside of her. In...Out...In...Out. There's the squeeze of Willam’s fingers against her abused ass.

“Finish up,” Willam commands.

Courtney pumps her dick down hard inside of Katya. Oh! _Moremoremoremore_.

She doesn’t dare to moan, least Willam spank her again, so she bites her lip and lets her eyes glaze over. There’s nothing but the echo of Courtney slamming in and out of her in short, powerful thrusts.

“What a fucking slut. Bet Katya bends over for anyone in the office.”

“Y-yeah,” Courtney gasps, struggling to keep up the breathtaking pace. In again. Out again. In again.

Katya clenches and unclenches, orgasm drawing closer. Her pussy’s spasming from pleasure. Now Willam’s hands are in her hair again, and she’s not so much petting Katya as painfully pulling on her cat ears. _Fuckfuckfuck_.

“Come on, Kitty Kat.”

“Ah- ah-”

Katya’s toes curl and her back helplessly arches as she cums around Courtney’s throbbing cock. The juice spills out of Katya with one last pathetic moan.

“I gotta- Willam, I’m gonna-”

“Shhh, come on, Court.”

Then Courtney pulls out of Katya and cums all over her abused ass. The liquid drips down her cheeks and over her pussy and between thighs. Katya mewls happily as the cold cum splatters all over her.

Courtney lets go of her hips and Katya slumps down onto the bathroom floor.

Whew! Well, at least she burned a lot of calories from this. She looks up to find Courtney and Willam kissing again.

“Heh. You're welcome,” Katya says with a sly grin, stomach twisting again at the sight of them making out.

Just call her Kitty Kupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon! Leave a comment/kudo if you're enjoying Katya's many sex-capades in her office. I'm a slut for lesbians and office sex, so...
> 
> Thinking of bringing back the pantie vibrator :0


	4. Katya/Violet/Pearl- Three Naughty Kittens

A drop of sweat drips down between Katya's breasts. She groans and rests her head against her keyboard. Not only is it hotter today than it was yesterday but Head Administration is too cheap to invest in fans. So now her tight, white dress is unbearable. Un-fucking-bearable.

Katya lets a hand run down her body- over the curve of her breasts, over the slight bump of her taut tummy, and down to her thighs. She squeezes them together in frustration, cheeks red as she remembers how Trixie had ordered her to put the vibrating panties back on. Whenever she gets up to get something and passes Trixie's desk, her girlfriend buzzes them. So now she's forced to hide in her claustrophobic cubicle. Katya might die. Is that dramatic? Whatever. She's queen of drama. Queen of sweat. Queen of dying.

"Hey, sweaty," Violet whispers in her ear.

"Shut up, Vi," Katya groans, rolls her eyes, and swivels her chair around. "You stole my cover up yesterday. Now, you're tormenting me? Dick move."

Violet's wearing the tightest pair of black jeans. They almost look painted onto her long legs. When Violet leans down against Katya's desk to steal a mint from her drawer, Katya lets her eyes roll over that tight ass. It might be the tightest in the office. Violet only smirks at her, bats her long lashes, and mischievously flicks her tail against Katya's leg.

"Mh, desperate for it, huh? I hear Trixie's torturing you full time today..."

"Ye- _ah_!" Katya squeaks and twists in her chair as Trixie activates the panties at the worst possible moment. The vibrations combined with her restrictive dress and Violet's knowing eyes have her clenching and unclenching. Her nipples are tight against her white dress, straining to escape this restrictive fabric. How embarrassing if she cums just like this. 

"That's what I thought."

Katya crosses her arms frustration, covering up her hard nipples: "I'm supposed to be chaste. Can't cum for the next, uh, four hours? Five hours? Whenever this hellish day is over."

Violet pops the mint into her mouth and lazily sucks on it. 

"Or else?"

"Else I'll have to....have to spend the whole weekend down on my knees. In nothing but my collar. Oh god, Violet. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Violet's smirk grows wider and her tail swings faster; Katya's stomach twists. _Uh oh._ Maybe she shouldn't have told Violet that. Violet had started off the year as a bit of an ice queen, but now she'd warmed up into a regular gossip. Those red lips are going to ruin Katya's day one way or another.

With a flip of her silky black hair, Violet leaves her, and Katya peeks over her cubicle to watch that tight ass sway over to Pearl. Oh no, those two together are deadly. Violet and Pearl -though seemingly sweet kittens- are horrible teases. One time, they locked Katya in the janitor's closet, tied her up, and fucked her with a strap on, and they wouldn't let her go until she'd cum three times. She's lucky the poor janitor hadn't walked in on them.

When Violet leans in to whisper, Pearl's white ears twitch and she turns to look Katya straight in the eye. 

 _Shit_.

Katya ducks down. She clicks her fingers against the keyboard, writing nothing. Her heart is pounding as she tries to figure out what mischief Violet and Pearl are up to. She rubs her wrist as she remembers the rope burns from the janitor's closet. She doesn't trust these bitches. 

She has to get up to go to the photocopier, which is next to Alaska's office. The vibrating panties are silent, but she can feel them pressed up to her pussy. With every step, her thighs brush against one another and her breasts bounce. There are eyes on her ass; it feels like Katya's putting on a show for the rest of the office as she leans down over the photocopier. This is the perfect position for sexual harassment.

Sure enough, a cold hand rubs her ass. Katya squeaks and twists around to find Pearl pressed up behind her. The white kitten bits her glossy bottom lip as her bored eyes rack down Katya's body. _Well, hello there._

"Violet told me you're not allowed to cum," Pearl monotones. Straight to the point. Her cold fingers rest over Katya's ass. The contact sends a wave of heat straight down to Katya's stomach. The punch of arousal makes it hard to stand up straight, especially with Pearl's predatory gaze on her. She can hear Alaska's voice rumbling close by, and she hopes her boss doesn't catch her in this position. 

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to, oh-" Katya stiffens as Pearl takes a step closer so their breasts are pressed together. "-to do any of that."

"Any of what?"

"That."

"This?" Pearl asks as she squeezes Katya's ass. _Fuck that feels nice._ Katya's mouth is dry. Her panties wet. Her tail lazily flicks back and forth as Pearl massages her ass, fingers sinking into the thick flesh. _Ahhhh, so good._

"Pearl," Katya says, trying for stern and coming closer to horny. Whatever that sounds like. 

"But are you still allowed to help out the girls at the office?"

Katya bits her lip and looks down at Pearl's tight white jeans. Oh god, she bets her pay check that Pearl's not wearing anything but a thong underneath. Any other day Katya would pull Pearl to the bathroom, drop down to her knees, and pleasure her, but today Katya's afraid it might cause her to spill over the edge. She promised Trixie that she wouldn't cum. She promised. 

"Sorry," Katya sighs and turns away when Pearl catches her by the tail.

" _Ah_!"

No one tugs Katya's tail expect Trixie when she's sliding her toy cock inside of her at the end of their games. The jolt of pain is worse than a vibration. It has Katya's ass cheeks clenching and her stomach muscles tightening in response. Her panties shouldn't be this slick just from Pearl toying with her in this sick game of cat and mouse. Or maybe kitten vs kitten.

Pearl leans against the photocopier with bored eyes, lets go of Katya's tail, and waves something in her face.

It looks like...?

"The remote," Pearl deadpans and cocks her head. "If you don't want me to use it, come to the bathroom."

Katya bristles, but she has no choice. If Pearl turns it to the highest vibrations, Katya will helplessly cum all over herself. That's the last thing she needs. Besides it's slightly cooler in the bathroom. She watches Pearl's ass jiggle in front of. It's almost as juicy as her partner's, and Katya swallows. Hard.

Pearl slinks into a stall, unbuttons her jeans, and then struggles to pull them down over her thick ass. Katya giggles and helps her out. Dominance isn't really Pearl's forte. That's more Violet. Still, Katya's stomach tightens when she drops down to her knees. Pearl's hands are in her hair, petting Katya. She purrs at the affection and nuzzles into Pearl's inner thigh. Her sensitive nose can smell the sweetness of Pearl's arousal. She bumps her nose over Pearl's wet thong, and the girl above her happily whines at the contact.

"You're the best," Pearl says as she cups Katya's face in her manicured hands. Katya can't help how her ears twitch and tail wags. She's such a slut for praise. Actually, Katya's a slut for pretty much anything. Food...shoes...pretty girls in thongs telling her she's the best....anything.

Katya knows exactly what to do, and she doesn't waste any time. She pushes Pearl into the stall wall for better leverage. Katya's fingers sink into those thick thighs as she kitten licks Pearl over the wet fabric of her thong. Oh, tastes even better than she remembered. Sweet with a tang of bitterness.

"N-not so slow," Pearl whines. "Gotta get back to work before Alaska realizes I'm gone and spanks me."

Katya shivers at the memory.

"Did Trixie send you the pictures of when Alaska spanked me?" Katya hums as she slowly pulls down Pearl's panties to reveal the glimmering pussy below.

"Nah, heard your slutty moans through the thin walls. Then Alaska's moans while you ate her out. Sounded so good."

"That why you stole Trixie's remote? To see if it was as good as it sounded?"

Katya looks up at Pearl through her thick lashes and knows what a tease she's being. One, she looks like sin squeezed into this tight, tight dress. Two, her warm breath is ghosting right above Pearl's wet desire. Three, she's not moving, just squeezing Pearl's thick thighs.

Pearl reaches between her cleavage and pulls out the remote: "You want a taste?"

_Yes? No? Ugh, it's hard to think._

Before she can respond, Pearl presses down. Hard

"A-ah! Ah, it's too much," Katya groans and helplessly flushes. The vibrations were switched to 'HIGH,' and the sudden intensity causes her to squeeze her thighs tight. Then her eyes.

"Don't play with me, Kitty Kat. I've got all the power over you."

Pearl slips the remote back between her heavy breasts and reaches down to tug Katya closer by her hair. The pain of being treated like an animal only arouses her more. Katya eagerly buries her face between Pearl's thighs. The sooner she starts the sooner it'll be over. 

"That's a good slut," Pearl praises and gently pets her. "Bet you love that Trixie left the remote lying around in the open. Bet she wanted one of us to steal it and use it against you. Bet you were waiting for that, huh? Any excuse to get down on your knees."

Shit. It seems Violet's been giving Pearl lessons on dirty talk. Usually the white kitten is silent above her. Now, she's babbling low dirty things that make Katya throb. Heat dangerously curls in the pit of her stomach. Katya can taste Pearl edging closer and closer. _I need to speed this up now before I accidentally cum all over myself._ Pearl looks so gorgeous, white hair and breasts bouncing, as Katya eats her out. It should be illegal to wear a top that tight in the office. To have a pussy this nice and tight. _Faster, come on, faster._

"K-katya. Shit."

Pearl's legs are shaking, so Katya directs her to sit on the edge of the toilet. It's easier in that position to nuzzle her way between Pearl's thighs. She can also play with the extra thickness of Pearl's ass as she eats her out. Katya should be quickening her pace, but she secretly wants to enjoy this moment: Pearl petting her and teasing her and praising her. Katya's eating her out so desperately that saliva drips down her chin. 

"Oh god, K-katya," Pearl moans as her thighs helplessly tighten around Katya's face, and she's cumming just like that. Pearl's dripping down over Katya's parted lips and onto the toilet seat.

"Couldn't hold it in?" Katya teases as she pulls back and wipes her mouth.

Pearl threateningly pulls the remote from her breasts and Katya puts up her hands in defeat. She's a flushed mess already. _It won't take much more for them to get me to cum. Will it?_  After all, her tight panties are pressed up nice and tight to the throbbing ache between her thighs. Katya's stomach twists, warning her that she's being pushed closer and closer to the edge. 

"Stay right here," Pearl orders as she pulls up her thong and -with a bit of effort- her tight, white jeans. Katya watches through half-lidded eyes as the kitten bounces away on her heels. Can she take any more of this sweet, sweet torture? 

Before she has a moment to catch her breath, the click clack of Pearl's heels are replaced by another's. Katya whimpers at the sight of Violet's smokey eyes looking down at her. She must look like a wrecked mess with her flushed cheek resting on the cool toilet seat. It's still shiny in the spot where Pearl just came. 

"Poor baby," Violet coos as she towers above her and waves the remote controller. "Want to cum so badly, don't you? Needs it, but you know you can't."

"Please," Katya begs but she's not sure what she's begging for. For more? Less? Release?

"Aw, little kitten is all wet but can't cum? How sad."

Katya's ears weakly twitch as Violet leans down to pet her.

She's got a fetish for the way that Violet talks down to her. There's no one else at the office who can be so condescending and yet so achingly sweet.

The stall door locks shut and then Violet slowly squeezes out of her skin tight jeans. Katya's jaw still aches from being used by Pearl.

"Pull up your dress," Violet orders as she sits on the same wet spot on the toilet seat where Pearl just came.

What is she up to?

Katya just stares up at her with parted lips, flushed cheeks, and glazed eyes. The denied orgasm tugging between her thighs has made her mind foggy with repressed arousal. Violet brings her back to life with a yank at her ears.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Kitty Kat?" Violet hisses as she pulls the remote control from between her small tits. "Pull. Up. Your. Dress."

With each word, she vibrates the panties. Katya's knees knock together at the sudden, powerful stimulation. Her panties are sopping wet. She can feel salivia filling up her mouth that she has to swallow back. Katya obediently stands on her unsteady legs, dangerously wobbles, and pulls up her tight, white dress.

"Sit on my lap," Violet orders, head tilted in an authoritative manner. She sure is used to getting her way, huh? Katya can only feel pity for Pearl for having such a demanding master. Trixie's more relaxed.

Katya obediently drapes her legs over Violet's and squeaks as Violet's cold hands rest on her exposed ass. Squeeze. Katya's larger breasts are pressed up to Violet's smaller one's. The slight bump of Katya's toned tummy is right up against Violet's. Katya's ass is over Violet's red panties. Her pussy throbs as Violet strokes the excess ass-flesh like she owns it. Another squeeze.

Violet's lips press against Katya's bare neck: "Now grind."

Her toes curl as she tries to concentrate on the task at hand- get Violet off without cumming. 

Katya hides her flushed face into the crook of Violet's shoulder and gets to work. She tries to keep her breathing even as she rocks her hips. Keep calm. Keep calm. Back and forth. Yep, that's Violet's hand still squeezing her ass like she owns it, using Katya for her pleasure. The slow building friction is everything. Even without the pantie vibrations, Katya can feel herself edging closer and closer. Every moan she pulls from Violet's red lips makes her wetter and wetter. It's getting harder and harder not to cum. Oh, god she needs to cum so badly.

Katya nuzzles Violet's shoulder and grips her back: "Can't I just- just eat you out?"

"Mh, but I like to watch you squirm, Kitty Kat."

"Y-you're evil, know that?"

"Duh. I'm the biggest bitch in this office," Violet giggles, and her vibrating laugh cause Katya's eyes to flutter. She's throbbing. Dripping. Desperate. It's not gonna take much longer until she's soaking her panties with cum.

Katya's hiding her flushed face in Violet's shoulder, but she can't hide the tell tale signs of orgasm. Her tail and ears are straight up in the air. Her thick thighs are shaking without her permission. Her back arches as Violet gives her a soft _SLAP_. The gentle reminder of Alaska has her biting her lip. Arousal throbs between her legs. Oh, Katya needs to cum. She needs to. A fog of arousal has clouded up her better judgement.

" _Shhhh_ , that's it," Violet whispers in her ear. "That's it, kitten. Why don't you cum all over me? Cum in your tight, little panties? I promise I won't tell Trixie."

"L-liar," Katya gasps, but it's too late.

Her hips are rutting without her brains permission, and the sweet grinding motion has her thighs tightening. Katya presses her face deeper into Violet's shoulder as her orgasm takes over her. She's cumming without her body's permission. The cum is squirting out of her and all over her panties. 

"Good kitty," Violet mocks.

_Oh fuck._

Violet won't let her wriggle out of her tight grip. Now Violet's thrusting up into Katya's warmth, using her like a fuck toy. Katya lets out a little whimper as she lets Violet use her body for her pleasure. It only takes one more moment before Violet's stiff under her. Another gasp. Then they're both still. Shitshitshitshit. 

"Lean against the stall door and keep your panties on; I think Trixie will want to see how you disobeyed her orders," Violet says as she pushes Katya to her feet. She's unsteady from the orgasm, and she braces herself against the stall door. Humiliation makes her tail curl around her shaking thighs.

Snap.

"There. Sent the picture," Violet whispers and gives her ass another soft slap. "Enjoy your weekend, Zamolodochikova." 

Katya waddles back to her desk, wet panties squishing between her thighs. She can't believe Violet and Pearl just humiliated her like that. Before she had time to cook up her revenge plan, the phone on her desk vibrates and then her panties. _Oh!_ Her spent pussy clenches at the unexpected stimulation. 

_Better be ready, Kitten -T_

_Ur collar is gonna be on this whole weekend -T_

_Nothing but hands and knees? -K_

_Damn right -T_

Katya really is a naughty kitten because she's looking forward to this weekend punishment.

Revenge? _Later_. Right now? _Time to submit to her master._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this slutty, kitten porn. More to cum!
> 
> For "science," here are breast sizes from smallest to largest:
> 
> Violet (A aka Almost Flat), Courtney (B aka Barely There), Willam (C aka Can't Complain), Pearl (D aka Damn), Katya (Double D aka DOUBLE DAMN), Alaska (E aka ELEPHANTINE), Trixie (F aka FAKE except they're real).
> 
> Leave a comment if you're enjoying this/ wanna know ass measurements ;)


	5. Katya x Trixie x Pearl x Violet- Weekend Punishment

Katya spins around in the mirror, admiring her outfit for tonight. Well, lack of outfit really. Katya's wearing black thigh boots. They're shiny like latex, but the material is softer- easier to take off. She runs her hands over her new red collar and traces the golden letters that spell out TRIXIE. Katya feels warm arousal pool in her stomach at the sight of herself branded with her owner's name. Since it's been so hot at the office, she hasn't been able to hide a collar under a scarf for a while. Now, Katya's proud to wear nothing but thigh high boots, panties, and a red collar. What more accessories could a kitty-girl need?

"Ready?" Trixie purrs from the doorway, and Katya watches her owner in the reflection. Trixie's looks like sin in a baby pink dress, which highlight her massive curves. It should be illegal to have hips that thick and breasts that big. Trixie lazily waves the remote control, and Katya tightens her thighs at the sight. Of course she's got on her favorite pair of vibrating panties. What fun is a punishment without some edging? 

"Promise you won't make me wait too long?"

Trixie just smirks and cocks her head: "I don't make promises I can't keep."

"You're evil you know that?"

"That's why you love me, Kitty Kat."

"Hate. That's why I hate you-"

The oven beeps downstairs, and Katya turns away from the mirror. Katya locks eyes on Trixie and takes her sweet time walking towards her. She can feel her heavy breasts bouncing as her tail swings back and forth. 

Trixie blocks Katya at the doorway and presses her against the frame for a kiss. Katya gasps against Trixie's lips; she can feel the thick outline of Trixie's toy cock through her owner's skirt. Katya wants to get down to her knees, slick it up with her spit and then have it slid inside of her tightness. She wants to be fucked in this collar and these boots like she's nothing but a sex toy herself. She wants to be used and abused and- and-

_BEEP!_

"I'm being cock blocked by an oven," Katya grumbles. "Is the universe against me reaching orgasm?"

Trixie smacks her ass: "The universe is also into edging? Kinky."

Katya forces herself to push away from Trixie with a frustrated groan. She's dizzy with arousal, so she takes a second to calm down as she bounces down the stairs and then leans against the hot oven. Deep breaths. She has a long night ahead.

She bends down and pulls the mouthwatering cookies out. Oh, this will go perfectly with milk. Katya sneaks a bite, and her eyes flutter as the sinful sugar melts onto her tongue. _Oh, god._  It's heavenly. Maybe one more bite?

DING DONG!

Katya freezes and hides the bitten cookie under the rest. Her tail wraps up around her bare thigh, and her exposed nipples harden. She peeks behind the kitchen wall to the main hallway. She can't make out the dark figures behind the door. Who is it? At this late hour?

"Trixie?" She calls.

"Let them in."

Trixie hasn't pressed the vibrate button, but it feels like she has. Katya's got her thighs clenched together, and there's a fluttering in her stomach. Anxiety and arousal are a dangerous combination. She needs to relieve the throbbing so badly, with fingers or toys or something, but there's a task at hand. She peers over the wall again. Katya's never been shy, but it's unnerving to open the door when she's so painfully exposed. Katya sorts through the cabinet and finds an apron to cover herself up. She ties the lacy pink thing around her overheated skin. 

"Katya," Trixie calls again. "Let them in."

She punctuates her orders with a buzz this time, and Katya's knees buckle at the unexpected stimulation.

They've barely even started the game, and she's already wet. Pathetic.

Taking a deep calming breathe, Katya pushes herself off the counter and creeps towards the door. It's only her upmost love and trust for Trixie that has her opening up the door to reveal-

"Pearl? Violet?"

They're both wearing baggy overcoats, and Katya wonders what they're hiding underneath. The whole situation combined with the earlier pantie vibrations has her ears twitching with confusion. Pearl and Violet have only joined their games at the office...never at their home. 

"Katya," Violet greets warmly as she pulls her in for a soft peck. Her dark eyes trace Katya's figure in the flimsy apron, and it stops at the red collar around her neck. It suddenly feels a little too tight under the gaze of her coworkers. Do they know they're playing a game? They must, otherwise Trixie wouldn't have invited them, right?

Her owner's heavy footsteps interrupt her thoughts: "So glad you two could make it. I figured since you were responsible for pushing Katya over the edge, you should be there to witness her punishment. What do you think, Katya?"

"I think..." Katya's tongue feels heavy in her mouth. "That the universe is vast and full of unexpected pleasures."

Pearl quirks her eyebrow and asks, "So, like, is that a yes?"

Trixie wraps a hand around Katya's waist and kisses her cheek: "I can translate that as a 'firm yes.' My Kitty Kat baked us fresh cookies. How about everyone come in? Make themselves nice and comfortable...well, maybe not too comfortable."

Violet and Pearl shed their baggy coats to reveal form-fitting latex dresses beneath. Violet's in black while Pearl's in white. Their breasts are small and perky, so, unlike Trixie's, they easily stand up right. Katya devours the sight of them in something so scandalous, and she's certain that they're not wearing panties below. Pearl's got a silver collar gleaming around her neck with VIOLET painted in black. 

Katya walks ahead with Trixie leading the way, as if this is a normal house party. Violet and Pearl walk behind them, and Katya internally squirms; they're checking out her ass. 

Trixie and Violet sit down at the table, and Katya slowly sinks down to her knees besides Pearl. How strange to be performing this ritual with others watching. It makes her feel stiff and on edge. Is that the point?

"Relax," Trixie says sweetly and runs her hand over Katya's soft ears and then through her hair. The familiar motion makes Katya's shoulders go down in spite of herself. She unclenches her thighs. 

Then her tail flicks against Pearl's and she startles again, back arching.

"God, she is tense," Violet teases behind them. 

"Shhhh," Trixie tries again. "They won't join in right away." 

Katya nuzzles into her owner's thigh and only then does the knot in her stomach loosen. Trixie's cold fingers stroke her flushed cheeks and then brush over her parted lips. Okay, Katya can do this. Her toes curl in her high heels as Trixie strokes Katya's blonde hair. Then she's reaching down and undoing the apron that Katya had thrown on for modesty. She's naked once more except for her wet panties and stiff collar. 

"Hungry?" Violet says softly to Pearl. Katya's ears perk up at the gentle tone and she shivers. It's so strange to share their kitchen with coworkers. Trixie's back to stroking her hair, and Katya lets a little purr slip out of her lips. Her tongue pokes out.

Wordlessly, Trixie reaches for a cookie. Katya watches her with half-lidded eyes as Trixie places the warm treat on the center of her palm. Katya licks, and her eyes once more flutter at the sugary mouth-gasm. She chases the melting chocolate with her tongue. Her whole body's relaxed now. 

"That's a good girl," Trixie praises as Katya sucks the crumbs from her owner's fingertips. 

Trixie gets up and then comes back to fill up Katya's kitty bowl up with milk.

"Drink up, kittens." 

Katya flushes as she and Pearl lean down at the same time. Their noses bump together as they fight for the sweet white liquid. 

"That's it," Trixie says, and Katya can hear the smirk in her voice. 

Katya squeaks but keeps lapping away as her panties are buzzed. But what can Katya do? She helplessly tightens her thighs together. 

She's feeling full and satiated from the milk. Her taut stomach is stretched full, and her pussy is wet. The moisture drips down between her thighs. A hand -Trixie's? Violet's?- reaches down to pet her ass. The motion makes her flush in humiliation. She doesn't know who's touching her ass right now, but her body doesn't care. All Katya needs is to be filled up, to be fucked. 

Then, with a soft spank, the hand is gone.

As Katya drinks, she can feel every sensation, no matter how slight. Like Pearl's bare shoulder and latex covered ass brushing against her.

"I think I wanna see our kittens kiss," Violet muses above them. 

"Hear that Katya? Our guests want a show." 

Pearl's face is dripping with milk as she pulls back. The liquid spills down onto her naked breasts. Her eyes are hazy with lust, and Katya wonders if she looks just as wrecked. Katya leans in and kisses Pearl's soft lips. They taste just as sweet as her's. Maybe sweeter. 

Katya deepens the kiss as she gets up onto her knees, and Pearl does the same. Her naked stomach and breasts is rubbing up against Pearl's latex covered flesh. 

"Do you think it's fair that one of our kittens is naked?" Violet asks in that cold mocking tone of hers. "I think I want to see both of their bare breasts and tummies rubbing up against one another."

"You heard her, Katya. Get Pearl out of her dress." 

The latex is painfully tight around Pearl, and Katya groans as she realizes how hard this task will be, especially since Pearl's ass is so thick. Still, she struggles to obey, pulling down as hard as she can. It easily slides down over Pearl's breasts, but, as she predicted, the dress won't budge over her ass. Katya bits her lip in concentration. Pearl's flushed at the exertion and Katya's flushed from the humiliation of having the two owner's watch them struggle.

"Faster," Trixie urges, and Katya squeaks as her panties are buzzed. She whines in frustration. The material is so tight and wet against her throbbing clit. 

Violet's mockingly pets Katya as she tries to pull off Pearl's dress. Another buzz. Oh god, Katya squirms on her knees. She's not gonna last long at this rate. 

"The slower you go, the longer your punishment will be," Trixie warns and buzzs the panties. Katya's thighs desperatly squeeze together, and her breasts bounce as she tugs and tugs. 

Finally, the material slides down over Pearl's ass. Finally! 

Before Katya can breathe easy, Trixie's tugging her by the collar up to their bedroom. Katya is used to going on all fours but not with an audience. Occasionally Pearl nudges against her ass with her soft lips. The fleeting sensation makes it hard to concentrate as they make their way up the stairs. 

They enter the bedroom, and Katya nuzzles between Trixie's thighs, rubbing her cheeks against the toy cock. Katya needs to get her mouth around it. Needs to feel it sliding inside her. 

"Uh uh," Trixie reprimands Katya with a tug at her ears. "Good kittens wait."

Trixie pats the bed and Katya obediently climbs up. She bits her lip as Trixie gets on her knees to unzip Katya's boots. Then Trixie slides Katya's vibrating panties off her, and Katya whines. She's desperate to be filled up. Pearl jumps onto the bed, and, by the look of her gleaming pussy, she's ready too.   

"You know what would be cute? If our pets were tied up together." 

Violet expertly ties a short rope between their two collars. Then ties their hands behind their backs. Too tight to even wriggle in, not that stops Katya from trying. 

"Look at this impatient kitten. You'd think she'd learn to wait by now," Violet muses as she pulls out a strap on. Hm? Is she going to put it on and fuck Katya? Or Pearl? 

It turns out neither. Violet instead kneels down in front of Katya and straps the toy on Katya. The black straps dig into her flesh. Katya's wet pussy clenches at the erotic sight of the restraints linking her to Pearl, the ropes tying up their hands, and -now- the cock strapped onto her. 

Katya's still so satiated from earlier that she's not sure she has the energy to fuck Pearl. Luckily, that's not the plan. 

Violet forces Katya back onto a pillow, which tugs Pearl forward onto Katya's lap. She watches with half hooded eyes as the toy cock aligns with Pearl's gleaming pussy. The sight makes Katya's ears twitch. 

"That's it," Violet says with a smirk as she directs the scene. "Pearl here deserves a little treat. But you, Katya? You're going to be used by everyone before you get to cum. You're going to be nothing but a fuck toy for the night." 

The dirty words make Katya's hips cant up, and she's rubbing the plastic cock up against Pearl. The sight is so lewd that it makes her helplessly strain against her restraints. But there's no use. Katya is trapped by these three beautiful kittens. 

"Trixie, I think you should record these sluts," Violet demurs as she reaches down to guide the tip of the toy cock inside Pearl. Katya bits her lip as it slowly penetrates Pearl. The toy slides inside the other kitten's pussy. Every time Pearl squirms, the cock moves in and out of her. Every time Katya squirms, the strap on moves in and out of Pearl. 

Katya is forced to watch Pearl's tits bounce up and down as she takes her pleasure. Katya loves being used like this more than she can ever express in words. It's humiliating how much she loves being bound, used, and abused. Trixie recording her is also fucking hot. 

Violet giggles and cruelly runs her hands up Katya's abdomen. Katya hiccups. God, right now is the worst fucking time to get hiccups. Right now she's got a toy cock inside Pearl. Right now she's being recorded. Right now she's surrounded by three beautiful kittens, who're all laughing at her. Katya helplessly flushes and hiccups again.

Violet smirks down at her: "Think we need to gag Katya. What do you think, Trix?"

"Think she needs a muzzle." 

"I can't help it," Katya miserably groans. Laughing at her while she's this bound and helpless? It only makes her wetter. 

Plus, Pearl is rhythmically fucking herself down onto Katya, and the stimulation makes her toes curl. Katya's edging closer and closer to the edge. She closed her eyes because Pearl's perky bouncing breasts and the taunting gleam of the camera lens is making her stomach painfully twist with arousal. Katya's wet and miserable. _Guess that's why this is a punishment._

"Let's put that mouth to good use, hm?" Violet purrs.

Katya peeks through her lashes to see Violet undoing the rope between Katya and Pearl. Then Violet pulls up her black latex dress to reveal her dripping wet pussy below.

Katya hiccups, mouth already open. Violet lowers herself down, so she's straddling Katya's face. Violet's thighs are so tight it's hard to breath. Katya's overwhelmed. There's the sensation of Pearl bouncing on her strap on below. Now there's the overwhelming taste of Violet against her tongue. 

A hand strokes Katya's ears: "Shhh, that's a good girl. Letting everyone use you. Isn't that right? Would let them all use your body like a toy, wouldn't you, Kitty Kat?"

Violet giggles as Katya helplessly hiccups while still pressed up to her pussy. Katya can't be that good at this when she's so out of it, but Violet seems to be getting her pleasure over how much she's using Katya.

"Wait. I think I want to cum with the toy." 

Violet sits up and moves back onto the bed. Katya gasps for air. 

Pearl starts to move more sporadically as she gets closer and closer to her own orgasm. Katya bits her lips at the sounds of Pearl moaning, and the happy sigh as she cums. When she peeks through her lashes once more, it's to the sight of Pearl's girl cum dripping down the black length of Katya's strap on. 

Pearl groans and then slides off of Katya. She looks content and well fucked. Violet goes to take her place...then reconsiders and tugs on Katya's collar, pulling Katya on top of her. Katya's still feeling rather bloated from the milk, so she doesn't have much energy to fuck Violet. But then she feels Trixie's hand rubbing up and down her ass, encouraging her.

"Come on, Kitty Kat," Violet teases. "You know Trixie won't let you come until all of us have first."

Katya hides her face in the crook of Violet's neck as she pushes the cock inside of Violet. It must still be wet with Pearl's cum. Trixie's recording above them and sensually rubbing Katya's ass. The repeated motion and attention has her pussy helplessly clenching. 

SLAP.

Katya groans at the sharp pain on her ass and slides downward, pushing the cock all the way inside Violet. 

"That's it, kitten," Violet whisphers softly against her ear. "That's it. Love being used by all these pretty girls, huh? Love that we won't let you cum until you've done a good job, hm?"

Katya groans into Violet's shoulder and drags her hips out and then slams them back in. Her slightly rounded belly, bloated from the milk, is rubbing up against Violet's latex covered stomach. The texture against her heated flesh is so sensual. 

Trixie taunts above her: "Come on, Kitty Kat. Is that the best you got? How you going to make Violet cum when you're fucking her like that?"

"It's hard," Katya hiccups. "I have my hands tied behind my back. Literally. And I'm full."

"Well, if you want to be full of cock, Katya, you're going to have to do much better than that."

Katya flushes and tries to increase the speed of her thrusts. It must look so pathetic, the way she's trying to fuck Violet while all tied up like this.  

SLAP!

It feels like a curtain of arousal has descended, and Katya can't concentrate on anything besides the wetness between her thighs and the stinging of her ass. Violet's somewhere warm and wet under her, occasionally purring dirty things in her ears. Trixie's somewhere above her, occasionally rubbing the painful prints on her ass. 

Katya's frantically fucking. Violet's fingers dig into Katya's back. Trixie rubs her abused ass. Katya helplessly thrusts and hiccups. Then Pearl -Pearl of all people!- starts to suck on Katya's toes. The warm mouth enveloping the sensitive digits have Katya helplessly clenching and then she's-

"Ah, I'm c-cumming! Hic! Trixie, I'm sorry I can't help it- ah."

SLAP!

Trixie's hand spanking her only makes Katya cum even harder. She moans and buries her face in Violet's shoulder as she thrusts down. Violet's fingers sink down and she's cumming too by the sounds of it. 

Katya's ashamed that she came before Trixie, but she can't do anything about the cum spilling down her thighs.

Violet stills under her and Katya rolls off with a hiccup. 

"Well, I can't be the only one who hasn't cum," Trixie grumbles as she pulls up her dress over her thick hips like Violet did. She takes off her strap on and Katya sadly whimpers. But then she slides down onto the dildo that Katya has on. Trixie's heavier than Pearl was, so when she fucks down onto the toy, the base of it pushes against Katya's still sensitive clit. Oh! This is a new sensation. Katya bits her lip as Trixie's thick thighs tighten around Katya. 

"Looks like your kitten likes it," Violet teases, and she's holding the camera now. Pearl is wrapped around her side, watching the two of them. Katya's always wanted an audience, and the element of voyeurism has her heating up again.

Katya looks back up to make eye contact with Trixie. Oh fuck, it's so intimate to be looking up at into her girlfriend's eyes while having her use you as a fuck toy. Katya's toes curl again when Trixie reaches down to interlace their fingers together. Every time Trixie pushes herself down around the big black dildo, she squeezes Katya's hand. Trixie's weight, pushing down against the strap on is- oh- oh

"Tr-trixie," Katya moans.

"That's it, baby. Like how I'm using you? Like that?"

_Fuck yeah._

Katya can already feel herself soaking around the toy strapped onto her, and she wonders if she's leaking onto the bed.

It's amazing how Trixie barely makes a noise as she stretches herself down onto Katya's toy. She's silent except for her labored breathing and the squeaking of the bed. Violet and Pearl snicker behind them. Katya's not gonna last long, not with Trixie sporadically pressing the toy down against Katya's clit. Katya squeezes Trixie's hand, thighs helplessly tightening, and then they're both cumming at the same time. Katya moans through the orgasm while Trixie goes silent and still. 

Then they collapse down. 

Trixie nuzzles Katya's neck: "How was your punishment?" 

"If that was a punishment, I don't need a reward," Katya says and cuddles closer to Trixie. She's still inside of Trixie, and she kind of loves that. Maybe in a minute they'll go again. With Pearl and Violet recording, her lust is insatiable. 

"You like hooking up with couples?"

"Mhm," Katya says as she squeezes Trixie's hand. 

"Well Alaska and her wife invited us to a dinner next weekend."

"I doubt it'll be like this."

Trixie winks: "You never know. Hear Alaska's married to a real freaky witch."

Before they can continue the conversation, Pearl's sucking Katya's toes again, causing her to thrust up hard into Trixie.

Round two? Three? Katya's down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part tomorrow! Leave kudo/comments if you're enjoying the smut <3


	6. Katya/Sharon/Alaska- The Big Boss's Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: dubious consent at the end.

"Why are you so nervous?" Trixie asks as she shimmies on a glittering pink gown. Katya's still in her bra and panties, debating between a red skirt or blood orange skirt. Yes, there's a difference.  

"Anxiety is my default setting."

"What's your alternative setting? Horny?"

"Well...yes. But the real question is how you're so calm. I mean first of all this is our boss Alaska! _The_ Alaska! And second of all, I've heard rumors that her wife is a crazy-ass witch."

"It's not a rumor. She's a witch."

"Ok. But a witchy witch or a bitchy witch?" Katya asks as she decides on the red one. It's her color. The skirt is a little tighter than she remembered. All those cookies have gone to her hips and ass, and it takes her a couple more wriggles than she expected. Katya accesories her outfit with a racooon hat. Just cause. She watches Trixie's face in the mirror. 

"A witch kinda witch, I dunno. It's a pretty controversial career choice, but I'm sure Alaska's married a nice women. I mean not nicer than you, but I'm sure she's nice." 

"Aw, you think I'm nice? Even with a racoon hat?" Katya coos as she turns to wrap her hands around Trixie's waist. Trixie's Barbie bling does not go with Katya's Trashy Glamour, but opposites attract right? Katya kisses her girlfriend's soft cheek. 

Hm, this is a nice position. Katya's pressed right up to Trixie's plush bottom. She not so subtly grinds her hips up against that thick flesh, earning an eyeroll from Trixie. 

"Come on. Let's go before you've switched from anxious to horny."

Katya grins: "Too late."

By the time they buckle up in the car, Katya's back to anxious. Every bounce of the car reminds her of the fluttering in her stomach. Katya tightens her thighs when she gets an alarming text from Violet.

_Be careful -V_

_She's probs a witch AND a bitch -V_

_u've met her???? -K_

_Nah, but what kinda person marries Alaska? -V_

_not a sane one -V_

_dude, rude -K_

_Hey, if she turns you a rat, I'll def eat you ;) -V_

_Ew. This is a vore free text convo. -K_

_Just wish me luck? -K_

_gooood luck! have a good fuck! -V_

_this is a dinner party NOT a sex party -K_

_suuuuuuuure. Your panties will be bewitched off by the end of night-V_

Katya has to laugh because she does have a pretty slutty track record. It's not her fault she's such a sex kitten! It's a good thing Trixie's OK with her slutty ways. Still, Katya buttons up her blouse, determined to turn that around for the night.

_Wanna bet on it? -K_

_100 bucks says you fuck -V_

_Deal. I'll show u this tramp can be a lady -K_

Easier said then done. Katya swallows as they pull up the driveway. It's a perfectly cheerful house. It looks like it belongs to regular people. Not a capitalist and an alleged witch. 

"Ready?" 

"I'm ready to be respectable tonight," Katy blurts out. "A twenty four hour nun. A reformed sex-kitten." 

Trixie raises her eyebrow: "Oh? We'll see about that." 

Katya just uses Trixie's doubt as motivation. She can do this! There are no vibrating panties to break her down tonight. 

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Hello, darlings," Alaska greets them both with a double cheek kiss. "This is my house, clearly. Oh, and here's my wife- Sharon Needles." 

"Oh shit," Katya whisphers to herself. Maybe she can't do this.

Sharon's every bit as intimidating as Katya expected but also twice as sexy. She's got on black lipstick, clinging black dress, and white contacts. Katya tries not to stare, but it's hard when Sharon Needle's got a tattoo snake curling up the exposed slit of her thigh. Those smokey eyes watch her. Those dark lips curl into a grin. Is Katya more scared or aroused? 

"Wow. Hi," Katya chokes out.

"Katya, right? You're a cute, little kitten," Sharon demurs as she looks her up and down. "Alaska's told me _all_ about your office adventures."

Katya flushes: "She, uh, did?"

"Don't worry, kitten, I always approve of fucking with bureaucracy. Quite literally in your case." 

"Yeah, that's me. A bureau-cat fucker," Katya nervously laughs.

Sharon Needles smiles in response and pulls her into a greeting hug. Oh wow, those breasts are nice and firm against Katya. Sharon Needle's linger for a moment to long against the small of Katya's back. She's got this electrifying energy that makes Katya bite her lip.

Alaska and Trixie have already headed over to the kitchen. They're rapidly talking business and Katya tunes it out as she follows along. There's a cupcake platter on the counter, and Katya picks up one. As she licks off the white frosting, her eyes meet Sharon Needles. Does she have some kind of witch vision? Can she see underneath Katya's clothes? Or sense the arousal wetting Katya's panties? Or maybe Sharon Needles is just a perceptive women, who can see the blush warming Katya's cheeks. Maybe. 

Katya reminds herself of the bet with Violet, and she averts her eyes. Counts to ten. 

"So...what do you do at the office," Sharon Needle's deep voice rumbles next to Katya's ear. Her tail nervously curls around her thigh. She bites down into the cupcake and shrugs.

"Paper. Work. Work involving papers that work to help us work." 

"Paper work?"

"Yeah."

"Fun," Sharon Needles continues and her long nails click against the counter. When Katya looks back over, she's still looking at Katya like she wants to push her down on the counter and- and-

"Fuck, this is a boring conversation, huh?"

Sharon Needles leans in to push a blonde curl out of Katya's face: "But you're not boring to me." 

Oh shit, she's so down. This hot ass women with a slit in her dress and a sexy voice wants to fuck Katya. But Katya can't. Won't. Ughhhh. 

"Uh," Katya roughly swallows. "So why you become a witch?" 

"Money. Why'd you get into paper work?"

"Money."

Silence as Needles just stares at her, and Katya just stares back. The sexual tension is thicker than Sharon's hips. Finally, the other woman nods her head at the opposite end of the kitchen. 

"Fuck this boring shit. You wanna see my potion collection?"

"Hell yeah," Katya says and follows her down to the basement. Trixie and Alaska don't even seem to notice.

For a witch's workroom, it's modern. Instead of candles, there are lamps. Instead of a cauldron, there are Bunsen burners. If it weren't for the satanic chalk symbols on the ground, it could have passed as a science lab. Katya runs her fingers over the warm vials on the table. They mysteriously bubble, and she pulls back. 

"What does Alaska think of your spells?"

"Nothing. Most of them don't work. The ones that do I sell over Amazon. Being a witch is a lot more tame than people would have you believe," Sharon Needles simpers as she sits down on the edge of a plush couch and crosses her long legs. The black slit opens up and Katya can clearly see that Sharon Needles isn't wearing any panties. Interesting.

"What's your most popular spell?"

"Arousal potion," Sharon Needles purrs and flutters her lashes. If Katya wasn't attracted to her, it would have bordered on ridiculous. Katya has to remind herself of the bet. It's the only thing that keeps Katya from getting down to her knees and pleasuring the witch right there and then. Instead, she carefully perches next to her, so their knees are still a couple inches apart.  

"Like a Viagra pill?"

"No, no my potions are for girls, not men. It helps them, uh, feel more confident." 

"Explain," Katya demands as Sharon Needles scoots closer. Needles purposefully rests her hand on Katya's knee. Katya stiffens. Fuck. Her stomach flutters as Sharon Needles rubs soothing circles and slowly speaks. 

"So it's an aphrodisiac, of sorts. It harnesses the power of Venus and distills it into a potent sexual drug. Basically it fucks with the pleasure centers of your brain and sends that shit into hyper drive. The potion even temporarily alters the user's physical form."

"What do you mean? You turn into a female body builder?"

"Close," Sharon Needles laughs and squeezes Katya's lower thigh. "Your breasts and ass get bigger." 

"Shit! Why isn't everyone using this?"

"Hm, well. There are some women that abuse it. I tell them only to use one drop at a time! One! But some bitches be rubbing the whole potion over themselves."

"I want to try it. Just one drop," Katya says even though she knows it's a god fucking awful idea. 

"Hm, I dunno," Needles says all coy. "It's time for dinner...and Alaska will kill me..."

"At least let me see it," Katya begs and leans in closer to the witch, so their shoulders are pressed together. Sharon Needles pulls back a little, enjoying the attention. Katya had made a promise not to fuck, but she didn't say anything about flirting, right? She puts a hand on Needle's snake tattoo and traces the head. 

"Please?" 

"Well...."

Katya lowers her voice and bits her lip: "Please." 

"Ok, ok. Such a determined kitten, aren't you? I can see why you're trouble at the office."  

Sharon Needles leisurely gets up and picka out a vial full of what looks like molten gold. She holds it between her thumb and pointer and cocks her head. Katya's not sure what's more stimulating- those eyes watching her? Or the gleaming golden tube? 

"It smells like what you desire most," Sharon Needles explains as she carefully hands Katya the vial. Mhhh, chocolate chip cookies and Trixie. Hm, maybe she can just open it and have one sip? Just one drop. Just-

" _Whoops_!"

Katya's hand slips, and the entire potion spills onto her skin, causing it to burn and then glow golden. A strange fire shoots straight between her thighs, and she's wetter than she's ever been. Everything feels like it's hidden behind a thick smoke of arousal. All her thoughts are slowing...down...

"Fuck! Katya!" 

Her cheeks burn. Her skin burns. Everything is tight and impossibly overheated even as Sharon Needles tries to rub the potion off her chest with a wash rag.

" _Shitshitshit_. Alaska's gonna fucking kill me- Katya. Katya, are you alright?" Needles pleads as she rubs. Katya just stares at her with parted lips and half hooded eyes.

Tight. Tight. Everything's too tight. 

When Katya looks down, she watches as her double d breasts are grow larger, and the buttons of Katya's blouse pop off one by one. Her ass strains against the tightness of her skirt. Katya flushes as she tries to pull her skirt down, but it's not use. The fabric's tearing.

Then the skirt has split open to reveal her wet pink panties below. Katya can barely even react just helplessly squirm as she stares down at her thicker hips. They're Trixie-sized now. 

"Oh, shit," Needles giggles in shock and then covers her mouth. "Fucking hell. How did I mess up like this? What are we gonna do with you?" 

Katya's naked expect for her bra and panties. The panties are stretchy, so they've filled out to accommodate her growing ass and hips. Her bra on the other hand snaps off to reveal her enchanced breasts below. 

She doesn't even have the modesty to cover up her big breasts. Instead, they bounce as she leans over to push Sharon Needle's back onto the couch.

Katya climbs onto her lap, so their big, juicy breasts are squished together. Katya doesn't feel like she's in control of her body. Well, she is, but she isn't. 

"Katya? Can you understand me?" Needles asks, voice low and soothing like she's talking to an injuried puppy. Her hands rest on Katya's inflated ass, squeezing it between her fingertips. 

"Yes…” Katya whispers as she leans down to press their lips together. Her mind felt like it adrift, weightless….powerless. No, powerfully unrestricted. 

All of Katya's previous inhibitions are gone. She does nothing but rub herself against Needles. Mind blank. Blissfully blank.

"Katya, we should stop. We should-"

Katya cuts her off with a kiss. Stop talking. That's what they need to do. Stop thinking. All her worries are gone as she arches her back and squeezes her thick thighs around Needles. 

"Wait. I need to tell you that one of the quickest ways to get rid of the potion is to, uh, sweat it out. Triggering orgasm will reduce the-"

Katya's forced to watch Sharon Needle's lips move, but her lust filled mind can barely comprehend them. Needles realizes this and slows down. 

"Fucking. Can. Help. Fix. Yes?"

"Yes."

All she knows is that there's a painful heat between her thighs. All she knows is that she needs to be filled. Needs to be fucked. She feels sweat trickling down her breasts. Tears wetting her cheeks. Katya helplessly squirms against Needles, needing relief but unable to find it. 

"Give me a second, kitten," Needles says and pushes up her dress to reveal her naked pussy below. Then she's wriggling to reach under the couch cushions. She pulls out a wand, whisphers some words, and the white stick turns into a white dick. Katya blinks, and it's magically attached itself to Needles' cunt. Long and smooth. Nice.

It's all happened so fast, and it's too much information overload for Katya's lust filled brain to comprehend. All she needs is to be filled up. Sharon Needle's hands are at Katya's hips, ripping off her panties, and roughly guiding her down towards the cock. 

Katya's eyes flutter with pleasure as she sinks down onto Needles' cock. The tip pushes inside of her. Her eyes widen and her red lips forms into an obscene “O" as the length follows, inch by blissful inch.  

"Fuck, that's it. That's it. God, this is all my fault," Needles whisphers against her ear as Katya's helplessly filled up. All the way down. She's a slut for the pleasure, but Katya's also helpless to do much more than sink down all the way onto the cock. Then sit there with inside of her throbbing wetness. 

"Fix...now," Katya strings the words together. They feel heavy on her lips, so she moves in to kiss Needles instead. Those lips are soft. Light. Easy to understand. Everything else is too hard. 

"Shhh, I'll fix it, kitten," Needles says and flips them over, so she's between Katya's thick thighs. 

It's like Katya's looking down at a stranger's body being fucked. Whose big breasts are bouncing up and down like that? Whose pussy is that being filled with cock? But fuck if it doesn't feel so good. 

"Ah…" Katya sighs as her pussy clenches and unclenches around the throbbing cock inside of her. If her brain was working properly, she might have wondered if Needles could feel pleasure from this faux-cock. Or if anyone upstairs could hear Katya moaning. But she was wonderfully blank. Filled up. Being used like a fuck toy. 

"That's it. Gotta fix you."

Needles pulls her hips back, extracting half of the white cock, before roughly slipping it inside Katya's wet pussy again. She did this again. And again. And again.

Katya's sure she's she cumming. There's a wet liquid leaking down her shaking thighs and onto the couch cushions, but the tight heat between her legs isn't cured. Katya curls her hands around Needles' back, needing her closer. Faster.

"G-god I've never tested out the product like this," Needles laughs. "I wonder how it reacted to your already abnormally large sex drive?" 

The vibrations of Needles laughter makes hot humilation tighten in Katya's stomach. It only arouses her more, being taunted like this. 

She watches with blurry eyes as Needles thrusts start to get more and more erratic until finally she feels something bursting inside of her. Cum? Is she being filled up with cum? Katya watches it leak out of her as Needles collapses, and Katya whimpers under her because she's not done, not yet. 

Then the basement door opens and two figures make their way down the stairs. 

"Showed you the potion, huh? That's what Alaska figured. So much for behaving," Trixie tsks and rubs Katya's kitten ears. She doesn't seem angry though. Alaska just laughs at the sight of Katya dripping with cum. 

"She tire you out?" 

"Fix," Katya just whimpers and looks up at them with pleading eyes. She spreads her legs, hoping they understand what she means. 

Needles pushes herself off Katya, mutters an incantation, and the cock turns back into a wand. She hands it to Alaska with a smile.

"Wanna give it a go?" 

"Aw, wouldn't it be funner to just make her sweat it out?" Alaska laughs.

"It is funny to see her so big and helpless like this."

Alaska pushes up her dress and pulls down her panties. Katya watches with parted lips and half hooded eyes as Needles attatches the bewitched toy onto her wife. Alaska doesn't act suprised at the transformation, just strokes the long, white faux-cock. It quickly thickens in her hands, and Katya happily mewls as Alaska moves towards her with it.

"And here Trixie said you'd changed your slutty ways," Alaska taunts as she presses the cock tip to her wet pussy lips and rubs. Up and down. Teasing the tip and then the length against Katya. 

"That's it," Trixie whisphers against her ear as Alaska pushes inside of her. Katya opens her mouth and then closes it as she watches the cock fill her up once more. The earlier cum leaks out and then down Katya's thighs. 

Alaska continues pushing her hips forwards, sinking the enormous white cock into Katya at a torturously slow pace. She tries to moan but then Trixie's covering her mouth and telling her-

"Shhhh, so loud the neighbors will complain."

Somewhere above her Needles affirms, "Gotta sweat out the potion."

Sweat is certainly dripping down Katya's breasts as they bounce in time with Alaska's thrusts. Bounce....thrust in...bounce....thrust out....

"She looks so slutty like that," Alaska muses as she finally starts to speed up the tempo. "Like a blow up doll." 

Katya eyes roll back as Alaska pushes and pulls out the white cock faster and faster.

Trixie presses a kiss to her cheek: "Love that she's so helpless and overwelmed. Can't do anything but take the pleasure you're giving her. Can't do anything but be fucked. Over and over." 

Alaska laughs and so does Needles. Once more the vibrations have Katya burning in humilation. Her toes curl. Her back arches. She's drooling all over Trixie's fingers. Sweating. And then she's helplessly cumming. Katya feels the hot girl cum spill down her thighs. 

If she could scream, she would. Instead, her moans are muffled by Trixie's fingers. This time, the orgasm soothes some of the heat, and Katya's eyes start to come back into focus as she watches Alaska pull the faux-cock out and splatter all over Katya's breasts. They look smaller than before, closer to their original size. 

When Trixie pulls her hand away, Katya manages to sputter, "It's getting...getting better. Think you fixed it? Must have fixed it." 

Alaska shakes her head as Needles mutters an incantation and turns the cock back into her wand. 

"Oh no, it's not over until Trixie gets a turn fucking you." 

Trixie licks her lips: "Oh, but maybe...I want to fuck myself on Katya. Can I do that?" 

"I don't know how the arousal potion and cock spell will work together but, uh, fuck it!" 

Needles puts the white wand to Katya's wet pussy and mutters the spell. Katya squeaks as she feels the thing attatch to her. It feels like her sensitive clit has now elongated and taken the form of this- this big cock. And it's big! Much bigger than on the other girls. Under Katya's dumb founded gaze, she watches it harden. 

Trixie's pushed up her Barbie pink dress and down her panties. Katya watches as that gleaming pussy settles right above her. When Trixie's hot pussy moves down onto the massive cock, Katya can feel it. Unlike a dildo, she feels like she's penetrating Trixie. Oh god, she opens her mouth to moan and-

"Shhhh," Needles whisphers as she clamps her fingers down over Katya's mouth. Her grip is so much tighter than Trixie's. Katya struggles to breath through her nose at Trixie pushes herself down onto Katya's cock.

Katya's eyes are widen open in muffled rapture as she worships the sight of Trixie filled up with Katya's cock. It's so nice and perfect. Katya feels like she's at home when she's nestled inside Trixie. The cock throbs at the arousing thought of staying inside Trixie, of filling her up. She wants to do something. Push Trixie down and thrust into her like the other girls thrusted into Katya.  

But Katya is helpless to do much more than watch and lay there on her ass. This is Trixie's speed. Trixie's pleasure. 

Katya is basically her sex toy. 

"Ah," Trixie happily sighs. "You're so nice and big, Katya. Am I wet? And tight? Do you like being inside me?" 

Katya's not gonna last long with Trixie using her like that. It's so hot and wet and- and-

"Shhhh, that's it," Needles says and grips her mouth tighter. "Let it all out." 

"Already?" Trixie scoffs as Katya releases inside of her. She fills up her girlfriend with thick cum and proudly watches it drip out of Trixie's pussy when she pulls off. 

By now Katya's breasts and ass have shruken to their original size. She's sweat out all the potion with the help of her friends. Needles unclamps her mouth, gives her a kiss, and turns the cock back to a wand. 

"Weirdest dinner party ever," Katya pants, breaking the silence. 

"Come over next weekend?" Needles invites.

"Fuck yeah." 

Violet was right. Sharon Needles really did bewitch her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like sex potions to spice shit up, huh?
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed! Leave suggestions what you want to see more of/next.


	7. Trixie/Katya- Gaycation

Katya’s sure if her life was a movie, the camera would freeze and zoom onto her wide eyes.  _ You must be wondering why I'm on top of this mountain. One word. Chairlift. Or is that two words? Either way- regret.  _

She shivers and stops her internal monologue to peer down over her skis. It’s a ninety degree drop. Katya bites on her red parka and squeezes her poles. 

“Come on!” Trixie screams.

Katya squints to make out the pink blur below. The white wind makes it impossible for Katya to see much more than her mittens. 

She swallows back the anxiety and pushes herself forward. Oh god. Today is a good enough day as any to diiiiiiieee....

Smack. 

Thwack. 

_ Ugh. _

There’s a throbbing pain in her head or where her head usually is. Hopefully it’s still attached to her neck. Who knew this all inclusive company vacation would be her last? 

“Katya,” Trixie says as she leans in to shake her. “Kitty Kat! Come on don’t be dramatic. You do realize that was a green trail right? Not a black or even blue one?” 

“Then how come I’m black and blue?”

“Because...you can’t ski?”

Katya’s tail weakly shakes: “So much for cats always landing on their feet.” 

Trixie helps pull Katya up on her skis. At least Katya got down (read: fell down) the steepest part. 

“Almost there. Just follow me.” 

Trixie squeezes her hand, and Katya smiles at her girlfriend. What did she do to deserve her? 

“I need an overdose of hot chocolate and kisses.”

“Oh, I’ll kiss you. Don’t worry.” 

They make it down the mountain in one piece, and Katya groans as they enter the warm lodge. Her googles steam up. Katya undoes her coat, so she’s in her black under shirt. Trixie gets down on her knees to help Katya out of her boots. The sight of Trixie kneeling makes Katya bite her lip. Mh, there’s no sexier sight than Trixie looking up at her through her dark lashes. Might be better if those glossy lips were between her spread legs.

“Katya!”

“Huh?”

“I said your boots are off. Come on, let’s get you some hot coco,” Trixie says and takes her by the hand. Katya watches her girlfriends breasts shake under the pink suspenders they’re contained by. Trixie’s white undershirt is so tight Katya can see the outline of her pink frilly bra and Trixie’s slight belly. God, she looks like she’s going to bust from this tight, white shirt. Katya licks her lips.

But Katya’s too sore to try and push Trixie into a bathroom and stake her claim on those juicy breasts, no matter how much she wishes she had some of Needle’s potion to drip drop on Trixie. Those clothes are begging to be ripped off.

“Where are we going?” Katya asks as she sips the hot chocolate. 

“To buy some muscle soothing cream for your black and blue ass, you idiot."

“Oh, keep talking dirty to me.”

Trixie just rolls her eyes and tugs on one of Katya’s braids to reprimand her. Her tail stands up straight and she shivers at the punishment. Despite her pain from skiing, the ache between her thighs is growing stronger and stronger. When Trixie’s fingers possessively rest on the small of her back, Katya’s panties get wetter. She loves it when Trixie's sharp with her like a strict owner, and she can't help it when she leans against Trixie and starts to purr. Katya rarely if ever purrs, so it takes Trixie by surprise. Her girlfriend freezes and then wraps her arms around Katya's waist.

“It’s nice to get away,” Trixie whispers, voice low and crumbly. “At first I wasn't sure what it'd be like to get away, you know? We've been so caught up these last three months switching up couples. But I kinda love it that it’s just you and me now. No other girls between us.” 

Katya continues purring but presses, “Thought you liked sharing me with other girls?”

“I do. I just like you more.”

Katya’s nuzzles her face into Trixie’s shoulder. She bets this stores security cameras are getting quite the show. They're basically slow grinding against each other. Even with the padding of skii pants between them, Katya knows that her grinding and purring is getting to Trixie. She presses a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lip. Then another.

She only pulls back because a man walks into their aisle. He raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment. Katya knows that it's rare to see a kitten/kitten relationship, but she hates it when men stare. Maybe that's why she never leaves work for vacation. Ru Corp is a predominantly female organization, so there's little to no judgement. Everyone knows about her and Trixie.

"Let's go," Trixie whispers and tugs her to the register. "I only like people watching when they're gonna join in."

By the time they get to their hotel, the world is bathed in a golden glow. Trixie looks even more lovely in this light. Katya snaps a picture of Trixie, helmet in hand, with the mountains behind her. Damn, Trixie is one bad ass motherfucker. Katya’s always been fond of their shared games, but tonight it’s nice to return to just the two of them. The original duo.

The hotel smells like warm cookies. There’s a fire crackling in the main lobby, and Katya has to resist the urge to curl up by it like a content little kitten. No, she’d rather get up to the room, shed her tight under clothes, and feel Trixie’s hands on her. 

Katya’s rather impatient as she pushes Trixie into the elevator. Before she can lean in to kiss her, an elderly woman enters the elevator. Fuck. Katya’s ears twitch in annoyance as Trixie presses a chaste kiss to her forehead and mockingly strokes her back. 

“If she weren’t here I’d kiss the fuck out of you,” Katya whispers, hoping this grandma’s hearing aid doesn't work too well.

“Is that it?”

“Then I’d press you against the glass...get down on my knees...pop the first button...then the next button...then-”

_ Ding! _

Katya giggles, feeling rather young and in love, as the elevator arrives at their floor. Despite the ache in her side and back, she can’t hold back how much she wants Trixie. Before the door has even closed, Katya’s pushing Trixie against the wall. She kisses Trixie’s soft at first and then harder. Trixie’s hands are on Katya’s waist, squeezing her. 

“I think they heard us,” Trixie pants as she pushes Katya back.

“Good.”

“You’re paying for that poor ladies hospital bills, you crazy kitten,” Trixie laughs as she drags Katya to their hotel room. 

Trixie pushes her back onto the sheets, causing feathers to fly up in the air from the pillows. One lands on Katya’s nose. She sneezes. 

“You’re adorable.”

“I thought I was crazy?”

“That too,” Trixie says as she pulls off Katya’s skiing pants. “Good thing I’m crazy for you.”

“Ew, you’re in love; you might want to see a specialist for that. Hear it's contagious,” Katya teases as Trixie starts to tug off Katya’s black long johns to reveal her red thong below. Katya loves the way it peaks out between her thick thighs. Makes her look like a snack. 

Under Trixie’s hungry eyes, Katya squeezes her thighs together. Trixie isn’t the only one who can be a tease. Katya’s also a bit of a slutty tease. She pulls up her black under shirt to reveal her lacy red bra. Her breasts are also temptingly pushed together, and Katya rests one hand over them and raises her eyes as if to say  _ want a bite?  _

Trixie licks her lips but doesn’t take the bait. She just pushes up her impossibly white shirt to reveal her own bouncy breasts. They hang heavily over Trixie’s belly. God, her girlfriend is thicc. No, she  _ invented _ thicc. 

“You gonna relax my muscles?” Katya purrs as she twists around to lay on her stomach. She arches her back, so her juicy ass is raised up in the air. She wiggles it temptingly. 

Trixie rewards her with a soft  _ smack _ . Just hard enough to make Katya’s stomach twist with desire, not hard enough to make her any wetter. 

“Shhhh, I’ll relax you, Kitty Kat,” Trixie demurs as she uncorks the bottle and squeezes it. Katya bits her lip as the cold liquid splatters onto her back. Trixie gently kneads it into her sore muscles. Back and forth. Squeeze and release. As Trixie works it into her flesh, it starts to warm up. 

“So good,” Katya mutters sleepily, and she feels like Trixie’s hands are hypnotizing her. No longer can she feel every single fall from today. All the aches are gone. Well, all except the one growing between her thighs. 

“You like that, don’t you? Can see you getting nice and wet for me.” 

Trixie pushes Katya onto her stomach and straddles her thighs. She squeezes more of the translucent cream onto her palms. This time she starts to rub it on Katya’s tummy. Oh, the muscles there tighten. Katya’s so rarely touched there. So fucking good.

But there’s something missing. Katya can’t figure out what. Trixie’s talented fingers have now slipped under her bra and are massaging her breasts in circular motion.  _ Mhmmm.... _

“Wait,” Katya realizes as she snaps out of the trance-like state. “You forget my collar.” 

“What a good kitten. Need to be collared up, _hm_?”

Katya flushes and squirms under Trixie’s gaze: “Just like the wait it feels on my skin.”

“That it?”

“And...that it has your name on it,” Katya admits as her cheeks burn. The embarrassment only makes her more aroused, and the arousal makes her pussy slicker. God, she loves it when Trixie pushes her to admit things she wouldn’t usually. She’s just feeling so nice and relaxed right now. So open and ready to be fucked. 

Trixie leans down and presses a cool kiss to Katya’s warm cheek: “I’ll put you in your collar, kitten.” 

Katya lies there on her back, panting. Her whole body is covered in gleaming cream. She looks down at her tight red bra and thong. Wow, she looks like a slutty version of Santa’s helper. Ho ho ho? 

Trixie must be a snow angel then with her creamy white skin and soft eyes. Katya watches her bounce over to the suitcase where she pulls out a red collar and then a white strap on. Trixie slowly strips until she’s in nothing but the shiny white strap on. The toy cock bounces in time with Trixie’s rosy nipples as she makes her way back. 

“On your knees, pet.”

Katya’s mouth is dry as she obeys. She slowly blinks and it feels like she’s swallowed a drop of Needle’s potion. Somehow her mind is working slower. 

When Trixie tightens the red collar around her neck, the moisture between Katya’s thighs increases. It drips down over her string-like thong. The thong is barely even big enough to cover her whole pussy. Katya squeezes her thick thighs together. She’s wet -impossibly wet- and so exposed right now. 

All she wants is for Trixie to pull back her thong and push the white tip of that cock into her wetness. Katya needs to be fulled up. Needs to be fucked. 

Still she’s frozen once more like she’s back on top of the mountain, waiting for Trixie’s voice to guide her forward. Trixie slips a hand onto Katya’s head and pets her, just pets her. The petting combined with Katya’s collar makes her eyes start to grow hazier. Her thong wetter. 

“Down on all fours, pet.”

Katya obeys. The position exposes her desire, and she can’t see much of Trixie over her shoulder. Still she loves how it makes her feel like an animal, helpless to do anything but what her master commands. Her tail wags back and forth. 

Trixie kisses right next to the thong. Then closer. Then  _ ahhhh _ . Oh god, her girlfriend’s lips are sinful against her throbbing pussy. Katya’s toes curl under her. 

“More,” she whines. 

“More what?”

Katya knows the right anwser is please, but, wiggling her ass in the air, she wants to play a little. 

“More now!”

_ Slap! _

Her back arches. Her toes curl. It’s hard enough to leave a nice bright red hand print. 

Trixie blows against the heated skin and then kisses her as if in apology: “Uh uh. That’s not how we ask.”

Katya bites her lip and repeats, “More now.”

_ Slap! _

On the other cheek this time. Her toes once more flex and unflex. Her pussy tightens and then relaxs. She can feel Trixie’s toy rubbing up between her throbbing folds, rubbing up against her wet thong. Rubbing her right where she needs to be filled up and fucked.

Trixie places another cool kiss to the other cheek, mocking her. Katya loves the tightness of the red collar against her white neck. She loves the burning of those red hand prints against her white ass. She loves the pleasure so much more with the red pain. 

Trixie pulls back the thong, pauses and then lets it snap back into place. 

_Fuck_. 

“Now. How do we ask?” 

“More...please,” Katya finally whimpers, aware of the collar around her neck. It's like she can almost see herself outside of her body, see how desperate she must look on all fours. She can see how her thighs are shaking and how her ass is raised up in the air, waiting to be fucked. She can see Trixie's strap on, slowly, rubbing back and forth against her red thong. She can see the gleaming wetness between her thighs were the liquid has dripped down from her pussy. 

"That's a good kitten, so ready to be fucked, aren't you? Practically going into heat," Trixie says sweetly, but there's a hint of venom in her voice as she strokes her fingers down over the red marks on Katya's ass. It makes warm arousal tighten in her belly when Trixie presses down lightly on the marks.

"Please," Katya begs and pushes back against Trixie's toy, but Trixie's found a new way to torture her- by going slow.

Trixie slowly -painfully slow- moves Katya's red thong down. She spreads her legs in anticipation as the tight material is gently pulled off of her throbbing desire. Then Trixie leans up to unsnap Katya's red bra, so she's completely naked. She's completely naked and pathetically wet at this point. Trixie even chuckles at the sight of her like this.

"I think we should send a Holiday's Greeting Card to our coworkers. Would do you think? Think they'd love to see you bent over like this with hand prints on your ass. I think we'll send it to Alaska- she loves spanking you."

Katya flushes darker as she looks over her shoulder to see Trixie snapping a shot of her. They're never alone when there's a phone in the room. But Katya loves when Trixie uses her body like this.

The collar around her neck. The hand prints on her. The picture. They're all reminders of how Katya's submitted herself to Trixie, how she's allowed herself to be subjected to any form of humiliation. The more humiliating the better. 

As if Trixie can read her mind, she leans down, so her lips are pressed against Katya's ear: "You love it, don't you? Being owned."

Trixie's taunting words combined with the toy cock pressed against the folds of her pussy are too much. Wordlessly, Katya arches her back, pressing herself into Trixie's toy, silently begging for _more_. 

But it seems that Trixie's intent on torturing her. Trixie slowly rubs the head of the toy against her throbbing wetness, letting it slip forward then pulling it back. Then again. And again. Oh god, Katya's toes curl as she feels herself slowly drifting to the edge. It's too much but also not enough.

"If you wanna own me," Katya whines and bucks her hips back harder. "Then own me."

Katya's taunting earns her a sharp tug on her braids. Trixie still refuses to push the slick toy inside of her. Instead, she continues to rub the hard plastic up against Katya's dripping desire. Oh god, she can feel her pussy helplessly clenching, waiting to be filled up, waiting to be fucked. 

" _Uh uh_. That's not how we ask for things we want, Kitty Kat. What's the magic word?" Trixie talks down to her like she's speaking to a little girl, but Katya's a big woman, who needs to be fucked like a woman right now. 

"Fuck-please," Katya sputters and earns herself a single inch. Trixie gently sinks the head of the cock inside her, pushing open the folds of her pussy, and, oh god, it's amazing. How can just the tip feel so perfect? It fits so perfectly inside of her.

Trixie's slowly running a hand down the painful marks on her ass while she pushes in inch after perfect inch. As it sinks inside of her, Katya groans in relief. All the build up has her toes curling. Trixie's moving so slow that Katya squirms around the toy cock, willing it to speed up. That's what she needs Alaska or Violet for; they always manage to speed a scene up. Or atleast they'd stimulate her by spitting on her or pulling on her ears.

" _Faster_! For fucks sake, Trixie. A-any slower you'd be going backwards."

"Such a mouthy little kitten tonight," Trixie says as she grabs hold of Katya's collar with one hand and chokes her. Hard. With the other she takes a hold of Katya's breast. Katya moans as her breast is squeezed and her nipple teased. Trixie's fucking her in long, deep strokes, and it takes her breath away. Or maybe that's the collar. Either way the combination of oxygen deprivation and the cock ramming into her pussy has Katya's thighs shaking with need.

"So much prettier when you're silent," Trixie snickers. "That's why Alaska keeps telling me to use the muzzle more often. She uses it every night with Needles."

Then she lets go of the collar, and Katya takes in a sputtering breath. Before Katya can calm down, the cock presses against a sensitive spot, and her hips buck. Trixie notices her reaction of course and starts taking short, rapid thrusts to press against the spot over and over again. Everytime Trixie's slams her toy inside, the straps around her waist press against the red marks on Katya's ass. The jolts of pleasure and pain have her body spasming. Oh god, she can feel her orgasm getting closer and closer because it feels like she needs to cum all over herself. 

"Ah- ah, T-trixie feels so fucking good. God, yes. Yes," Katya moans. "I'm gonna- gonna-"

"That's it," Trixie says as her stiff toy cock pounds slams inside her, making her body go stiff. Knees buckle.

Katya weakly moans as girl cums splatters from her, but Trixie continues her relentless pace, fucking her nice and good: "Shhh, that's it, kitten. Cum all over my thick cock. Doesn't that feel nice? So much better when you're a slut on my cock and not being a mouthy little bitch. God, there you go, baby."

Trixie fucks her through the orgasm, and by the time Trixie pulls out of her, Katya's nice and satiated. 

The phone buzzes. Trixie picks it up, laughs, and then shows it to her. It's a picture of Sharon Needles all tied up, and the words 'Great Minds Think Alike' written in sharpie on her ass. The image makes Katya's spent pussy throb a little, and she bites her lip at the sight. Trixie nudges her.

"Missing work already?"

Katya kisses her girlfriend: "With you? Doesn't feel like I'm working."

"But you'd like your boss to tie you up, huh?"

"....yes."

"Don't worry, Kitty Kat. That can be arranged."

Katya shows her gratitude by getting down onto her knees and licking Trixie until she cums. Katya really enjoyed holidays, but she secretly can't wait to get back to work. It's much more fun being naughty when there's somebody watching. Especially if it's your boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a Trixya intermission because these two deserve themselves a private holiday. But don't worry. There's more office shenanigans to cum. 
> 
> Leave suggestions for future chapters/ pairings you want to see ;) The smuttier the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna turn this oldie (but goodie) into a series. Comment below what kinky scenarios you wanna see out favorite Kitty Kat in ;)


End file.
